Little Deaths
by Sun-Tsu Toriden
Summary: Shepard is a born leader, in complete control of her life. Liara is timid, having been controlled all of her life. When they found each other, they discovered something wonderful. Liara has finally found something she can control, and Shepard has finally found someone she can surrender to. Connected to another story I have written, but can be read standalone. Rated M for reasons!
1. Reunion

**A/N: I don't usually put author's notes at the beginning of the story, but you all deserve a little explanation. **

**This is a story connected to my Mass Effect/Addams Family crossover: Commander Wednesday Shepard (nee Addams): Prized Collection. It's the sex scenes that distract from the story, but are far too delicious for me to just give up on. So I've posted them here. **

**If you want to know the characters and the story behind them, please go to my profile and read the Wednesday Shepard stories. **

**This particular scene is connected to Chapter 13 of Prized Collection, and is just after Wednesday and Liara reunite on Illium. For various reasons, Liara isn't as standoffish as in the game. Also, Liara's very much the dominant partner in the bedroom, and Shepard is the sub, but in all other aspects of their relationship they are equal. **

**This story will be updated sporadically, and may jump around timelines and characters as more sex scenes come to me. Also, if anyone wants to suggest some scenes or things they'd like to see, you might find that I actually follow up. I've already got a Wednesday/Liara/Miranda scene bubbling away.**

**So, read, review and try not to let your roomate catch you.**

* * *

No sooner had the taxi stopped on the roof of a high-class building then Liara stepped out, pulling Wednesday along with her. It took longer than usual for Liara to get to the door of her apartment, waylaid as she was numerous times by the desire to shove Wednesday up against a wall and kiss her. Eventually, the two of them managed to get into the apartment, their desire for each other making them bypass most of the rooms and head straight into the bedroom.

Liara threw Wednesday down on the bed, looking down at her lover with a predatory gleam in her eyes, one which Wednesday found incredibly arousing. Liara stood over Wednesday only for a moment, looking down at the delicious prize on her bed, before joining her lover, pinning the human down with her weight as she kissed her way up Wednesday's sensitive neck to her lips. They kissed for a long while, Wednesday completely unable to remove the asari straddling her and unable to resist as the kiss deepened, tongues once again probing and wrestling with each other. The kiss finally broke and both their eyes were half-lidded with lust.  
"So, what shall we do tonight?" Liara said teasingly. Her smile only widened as Wednesday's hips jerked underneath her at the husky tone she used.  
"Please Liara, I want to taste you," Wednesday panted.  
"Oh, such a bold request from a slave. Maybe I should punish you for your forwardness?" Liara said, slipping into the scene once more. Wednesday just whimpered beneath her, but both of them knew that if it got too far out of hand, they both remembered the safeword they had agreed upon back when this all started.

"But you did do a rather excellent performance at my office earlier, so perhaps I'll allow it this time." Liara stood up, Wednesday obediently staying on the bed, since she had been given neither order nor permission to move. "Come here," Liara said, voice tinged with excitement and anticipation. Wednesday rose and stood before Liara, still panting from the kissing and wondering what her Mistress would do to her now. "Strip naked, no need to work for my approval this time, your last performance was quite enough for one day."

Wednesday quickly stripped out of her clothes, though she did play a little with her bra and pants as she took them off. She folded them and placed them in the corner, remembering Liara as a Mistress who prized cleanliness.  
"Hmm, such a good little slave for remembering," Liara said, caressing Wednesday's face. "Now, undress me." Wednesday swallowed a little to try and tamp down her excitement, before reaching out with her hands to Liara's shoulders. Her hands drifted down blue arms to elbow where the hem of her white gloves began. She delicately rolled them down her right arm, followed quickly by the left, revelling in the sensation of Liara's silky smooth skin under her fingers and palm, before quickly folding them and placing them on the bed.

As she returned to stand behind her Mistress, her fingers reached out to gently rub the delicate, sensitive folds at the back of Liara's neck. Liara moaned in approval as Wednesday worked, then reminded her lover what she was meant to be doing. Wednesday reluctantly moved her hands to the neck of the asari's white dress, fingering the zipper delicately before slowly drawing it down the asari's back. The white fabric parted with ease, hanging loosely on her shoulder and around her waist. Wednesday brought her hands back up to Liara's shoulders, gently pushing the fabric down her arms until it was pooled at her waist. As Wednesday revealed the white corset under the dress, her heart began to race faster in her chest, and she felt a definite warming in her loins. She regained her composure barely as she knelt down, pushing the dress down over Liara's luscious hips to reveal the white G-string panties and thigh-high fishnet stocking she had been wearing under the floor-length dress.

Wednesday couldn't suppress the moan of arousal at seeing Liara's underclothes, before the asari stepped out of the dress now pooled on the floor. Wednesday obediently took the dress and folded it over the back of a nearby chair, before coming to stand in front of Liara once again.  
"Kneel," Liara said, her voice commanding the human in front of her. Wednesday knelt quickly, whimpering slightly at the delicious sight before her, Liara's panty-clad azure right in front of her face. "Shoes," Liara said next. Wednesday lowered her head to look down at Liara's footwear. She couldn't help but notice the way that the thigh high stockings didn't stretch much around the asari's feet and toes as she gently took off her Mistress' modest heels. The feel of the soft fabric and the way it made her feet appear almost white before tapering to a light blue around her thigh was incredibly arousing to Wednesday as she placed the shoes at the foot of the bed, before returning to kneel at her Mistress' feet.

"Look up," Liara said. Wednesday looked up, her face almost painfully aroused at the view of Liara's face atop the view of her white panties and corset, her breasts shaped to an even more alluring sight within the corset's confines. "How much do you want me right now?" Liara asked huskily.  
"Please Mistress, tell me how to please you," Wednesday whimpered, causing Liara's hips to jerk forward involuntarily in her own arousal. Wednesday could see the beginning of a small wet spot appearing on the white fabric between the asari's legs, a spot that would have been much larger on her own, were they not now located in Liara's office drawer.  
"So eager, I like that," Liara said with a smile. "Very well, you may take off my panties, but only them," she said with a hint of warning. Wednesday swallowed the arousal that radiated through her at Liara's command, before reaching out to grab the elastic hem of the white underwear. She revelled in the feel of Liara's blue skin under her fingers for a moment before sliding the item down, licking her lips at the slight resistance the wet fabric had as it tried to stay glued to Liara's azure. The resistance lasted mere moments before Liara was stepping out of them, allowing Wednesday a reverential feel of her stocking-clad leg as she lifted them for her kneeling lover.

Placing the item carefully aside, Wednesday returned to kneel in front of Liara once more, her breath coming in pants as her eyes were locked on the sight in front of her. She took it all in with a slightly mesmerised haze, the way that Liara's sky-blue skin darkened to an indigo at the apex of her thighs. Liara took a small step to the side, smiling as Wednesday's tongue came out and licked her lips involuntarily.  
"Do you want to please me Wednesday?"  
"Yes Mistress," Wednesday replied breathlessly. She was having trouble focusing on her Mistress' words and speaking, too lost in the enticing sight before her.  
"Then let's have something of a challenge then. You have ten minutes to make me cum with just your tongue. If you can, you'll get a reward. If not, you'll get a punishment. Do you understand?" The words were rough but not harsh and Wednesday nodded in understanding, coherent words not able to be formed in her current state of mind.

Wednesday waited until she felt the slight pressure of Liara's hands on the back of her head, pushing her forward until her mouth was positioned perfectly for her Mistress. Wednesday only paused long enough to take in a deep breath, her body warming all over as the breathed in the scent of Liara's arousal, before she closed the final distance. Her open mouth formed a loose, warm seal over the lips of Liara's wet azure, her tongue moving in a single slow, flat stroke from her opening to her slightly swollen clitoris. Liara controlled her body so there was only a slight jerk of pleasure as Wednesday's tongue pressed on the sensitive bud. The kneeling woman hummed in appreciation of the taste of Liara's wetness on her tongue, before she began in earnest.

The first stroke of her tongue was repeated, faster and faster, starting each with a taste of her Mistress and ending with a press on her clit, all the whole maintaining a gentle sucking pressure with the seal of her mouth on Liara's lower lips. She lost count of how many times she did this before she leaned her head back to take a breath and admire her work. Before, Liara's indigo lips were closed, with only a hint of wetness between them. Now thanks to her sucking and her tongue, an entirely different and exponentially more arousing sight lay before her. Liara's azure lips were now darkened and tinted purple, glistening with a wetness that was a mixture of her own arousal and Wednesday's saliva. Before they had been closed, but Wednesday's tongue had teased them open, revealing the purple inner flesh of Liara's azure. At the very top a hard purple bud, similar to her own clit but shaped more like a sickle than her own round button, stood out prominently, teased out from under its hood. Wednesday licked her lips, catching traces of the taste that was setting her body on fire now, before a blue hand grabbed the base of her plaits like a handle and brought her talented mouth and tongue back to continue what she had started.

Liara tried to suppress a shudder as Wednesday's tongue went back to work, holding on to Wednesday's hair simply because she'd otherwise lose control and just fuck Wednesday until they were both senseless. Even though it had been two years with nothing except masturbation to keep her appetite, if not sated then at least not unbearable, she had forgotten just how good Wednesday's tongue could feel as it wound circles around her clit, before teasing at her opening, collecting the moisture there and spreading it around. Even though Liara had set Wednesday a ten minute limit to make her cum, two years of anticipation meant that she was going to cum a lot sooner than that, especially if Wednesday kept sucking at her clit like that. She pushed Wednesday's head a little harder into her crotch as she let out a loud moan of pleasure, giving up on controlling her hips and riding Wednesday's face with abandon.

Wednesday felt elated as Liara's hands and hips forced her face into Liara's azure, licking for all she was worth as she tried to bring her Mistress to orgasm. There was nothing she loved more than making her lover cum, except when she was allowed to cum with her. She pursed her lips a little and applied a more powerful suction on Liara's clit, bringing up her hands to hold Liara's supple ass as she flicked her tongue quickly over Liara's straining clit. The standing asari jerked her hips a few times as her breath caught in her throat, before a loud scream of pleasure ripped from her chest and Wednesday's lower lip and chin were covered in Liara's explosive release. Her entire body tensed as she reached the peak, not letting Wednesday's face free from between her legs until the aftershocks began to fade. She looked down at her human lover, still kneeling and breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded with lust and pleasure, her chin glistening with Liara's juices.

"You still have five minutes left Wednesday," Liara said huskily, her voice a little ragged from her recent scream. Wednesday took the hint, her tongue back on her Mistress' azure as fast as lightning. This time though her focus was the opening lower down, teasing the ring of muscles around the entrance with her talented tongue, cleaning up the traces of Liara's orgasm while encouraging more of the tasty treat onto her tongue. Slowly, she wormed her tongue into her lover, eyes fluttering momentarily as she tasted the source of Liara's wetness, before starting a gentle rhythm of thrusting her tongue in and out of her lover's wet centre. Her pace increased as her lover showed obvious signs of pleasure and ramping up to another orgasm, grabbing her hair and grinding into her face. Wednesday kept increasing the pace and depth of her tongue as much as she could stand, even when the muscles began to burn, only wanting her Mistress to cum again. She was rewarded soon after by Liara screaming once again, accompanied by another dose of her release as her inner muscles clamped down on Wednesday's tongue, coating her tongue and filling her mouth with her lover's taste. Wednesday held still, enjoying the way Liara's inner walls rippled against her tongue, before she was allowed to back away, swallowing her Mistress' cum with a triumphant smile.

"Well, someone is certainly eager and remembers just how I like to be licked. Well done, time for your reward." Liara took a few slightly shaky steps away from the kneeling Wednesday to a nearby chest of drawers, rummaging around in one before finding the object she had been looking for. She returned to stand in front of Wednesday, dangling the object from a finger through the largest ring.  
"You know what this is, don't you?" she asked her kneeling lover. Wednesday only nodded, swallowing down the whimper at seeing what Liara was holding up for her inspection.

It didn't look like much, just a series of metal rings connected by a series of elastic metallo-polymer cords. The each of the rings was hinged, allowing them to be opened. The largest was designed to go around a neck, with other four around her wrists and ankles. Which Liara did after ordering Wednesday to stand once again. Even then it did not look like much, just five metal rings and a grey-black cord connecting them. That was, until Liara took both of Wednesday's hands in hers and reached them up, pressing a button on the rings around Wednesday's wrists when her hands were raised to the asari's satisfaction. Then the rings and the cords linking them came to life with a biotic glow. Wednesday jerked a little at the unexpected electrical touch, her eyes only going wider as she realised that she couldn't move her wrists at all. As she gasped Liara was already gently nudging her feet shoulder width apart, before a button press activated the eezo in the rings and cords on her legs, almost completely immobilising her.

Liara looked her in the eye to make sure she was fine and Wednesday nodded silently. Then Liara gently tilted Wednesday's head and pushed a button on the final ring around her neck, leaving her throat, not to mention the rest of her naked body, completely exposed to her lover. Liara leaned in for a kiss, which Wednesday returned to the best of her ability, Liara humming in pleasure as she tasted the lingering traces of her own sex on Wednesday's tongue. Then their lips separated, Liara seemingly content in teasing Wednesday's body, her smooth fingertips trailing across sensitised, aroused skin as she painted lazy patterns on Wednesday's body. Wednesday squirmed and whimpered, but the biotic bonds she was restrained in trapped her quite effectively, unable to move more than a few inches in any direction.

Liara's hands then began to wander towards Wednesday's breasts, cupping them gently, causing the woman to arch her back into the asari's touch, trying to feel more of her lover's skin on her own. Liara leaned in and inhaled deeply just under Wednesday's ear, drinking in the subtle aromas of her own arousal mixing with Wednesday's, and the salty-sweet scent of sweat on pink skin. Her hands lit up with biotics as she dipped in for a kiss on Wednesday's neck, Wednesday moaning and writhing under Liara's dual assault. Between the electric touch constantly stimulating her sensitive nipples and the lips beginning to suck gently at her pulse point, Wednesday was having a hard time controlling her body and not hurting herself with her exertions. After what seemed to the human to be an eternity, one of Liara's hands slid down her body to the almost burning heat between her thighs.

A single finger slid between wet and swollen lips as Liara probed at Wednesday's pussy, teasing at her entrance and rubbing lightly around her clit. Wednesday whimpered and rolled her hips, trying desperately to get more contact, but Liara just chuckled into her neck and moved her hands with Wednesday's body, keeping her on the edge. Wednesday keened from her position, her mind not functioning properly as Liara's blue fingers teased her towards the edge of orgasm, but denied her anything that would allow her to crest the pleasure and cum. With every gentle stroke of her fingers, Wednesday felt the fire in her loins burn hotter, until she finally broke down and begged for what she needed.

"Please Liara, I need to cum, please, I need to feel your fingers inside me, on my clit, please," she blurted out quickly, barely able to form the words at all. If Liara heard the words themselves and understood them, she made no indication, for her touch never changed from the maddening teasing she had been building Wednesday up with. A small part of Wednesday knew that when her Mistress finally let her cum, it was going to be massive.  
"So, you want to cum, do you?" Liara whispered into her ear as she moved from Wednesday's front to her back, one hand still on the woman's breast and the other between her legs. The slight touch of her lips on the sensitive lobe and the feel of her warm breath only added to Wednesday's excitement and frustration at being unable to cum yet.  
"Please, please, Goddess _YES_!" Wednesday cried out as Liara picked her moment to stop teasing Wednesday. Teeth gently bit into the soft lobe of Wednesday's ear just as one of Liara's hands pinched at a nipple and two fingers between her legs finally pushed past into her warm, wet pussy, curling within her and dragging against her G-spot. Wednesday's orgasm was almost instantaneous, Liara continuing to expertly manipulate her body to extend Wednesday's screams as her release continued. Her inner walls clamped down, coating Liara's fingers and hand with her cum and almost screaming herself hoarse as her climax continued harder and longer than she'd had in a long time.

As her body finally began to relax after her powerful orgasm, she hung limp in its restraints. Wednesday barely had enough energy to watch as Liara took her wet fingers and brought them up to her mouth, moaning with pleasure as she sucked and licked off Wednesday's cum. Wednesday managed a tired moan of her own, causing Liara to bring a finger to Wednesday's lips, the human obediently opening her mouth and moaning as she licked her own release off Liara's finger.  
"My, you certainly came hard my little slave. You look like you're barely awake there. Don't worry, I've got just the thing to wake you up, for a little while anyway."

Liara carefully deactivated the biotic restraint system she had used on Wednesday, first the neck to allow her to put her head straight, then her feet so she could bring them together and take some of the strain off her wrists. Liara freed Wednesday's wrists and brought them down slowly, careful not to hurt any of the woman's strained muscles. Wednesday just smiled and gave her a little kiss, before Liara took it all off and put it aside, leading Wednesday to the bed. She took a step back to admire her handiwork, the partially-closed eyes and the little smile still on her lips. Liara leaned down for a quick kiss, before she stood back up and walked over to the same drawer she had taken the restraint system from. She divested herself of the sweaty corset and stockings, shivering a little as the skin prickled in the air for a moment. Setting them aside for cleaning later, she reached into the drawer and extracted the next toy she planned to use, one they could both enjoy at once.

She sashayed back to the bed, noticing Wednesday's eyes had followed her, and now were wide as they took in the toy now in her hand.  
"That's right," Liara said, before she gently eased Wednesday's legs to the side. Wednesday moaned weakly in protest, before Liara distracted her with a quick lick on her clit. Since she had only recently cum, she was quite effectively distracted as Liara settled down between Wednesday's thighs, the double-ended dildo within easy reach. She stuck out her tongue and gave Wednesday's wet pussy a long, slow lick, not unlike what she had first done to Liara not too long before. A few more of those had Wednesday weakly moaning and writhing, before Liara pointed her tongue and focused her attention on Wednesday's clit. Circling the hard bud with her tongue while she applied a gentle suction with her lips soon had Wednesday awake and writhing once again as she was pushed towards another climax. Liara could feel her lover's pleasure climbing steadily, so she added two fingers into Wednesday's pussy, pressing against the human's G-spot. Wednesday tensed for a moment before relaxing, and Liara started a slow rhythm of dragging her fingers against Wednesday's sensitive front walls while flicking and sucking her clit with her tongue and lips. Soon Liara felt Wednesday's body begin to tense and writhe as her orgasm built, and she closed her eyes. When they opened again they looked up the length of Wednesday's body, obsidian from the pupil to the eyelid, and Wednesday couldn't help but allow her mind to accept the meld from her lover between her legs.

As Liara worked on her pussy to the final limit before her orgasm, Wednesday cried out her Mistress' name. It was all the encouragement Liara needed to press against Wednesday's G-spot with just a little extra force, sending both of them rocketing towards orgasm. Liara's fingers and tongue didn't stop for a moment as they dragged out Wednesday's orgasm, her blue face covered in Wednesday's cum as the human's was similarly covered in her own recently. As Wednesday began to come down, she recalled seeing Liara bringing over a toy, and when the meld didn't end she realised what was about to happen.

She looked down her body, and could see a phantom image in her mind of Liara looking down as well. Liara was kneeling over her, sucking one end of the purple toy and almost feeling it on her own tongue as Liara sucked on it to get it wet enough to begin. Then it was out of her mouth and being lined up with the entrance of her pussy, Liara feeling it as she rubbed it along Wednesday's slick slit a few times to capture the remnants of Wednesday's latest orgasm to lubricate it, before pressing it into Wednesday's pussy. The toy was much wider than Liara's fingers had been, and Wednesday's body resisted for a moment before the wide head was accepted, the two of them groaning as they felt the delicious stretch of the toy within Wednesday. Liara kept up the gentle, pushing pressure until Wednesday felt indescribably full, the toy lodged within her.

Liara then gently rolled Wednesday onto her side, straddling the thigh on the bed and raising the other ankle until it rested on her shoulder. She slid along Wednesday's smooth thigh until the lips of her own azure were touching the other end of the toy half-buried in her human lover. Wednesday gasped at the feeling of the toy in her pussy and yet still only brushing her lips, locking eyes with Liara for a moment. Then the asari grabbed the toy and rubbed it along her own wet lips before pressing it at her own entrance, moaning in sync with Wednesday at the feeling of being stretched twice. She slowing kept sliding forward, leaning back and supporting her weight on her arm while pressing the toy further into herself and her lover until their hips met with an incoherent cry of pleasure at the twin feelings of fullness. Liara wasn't completely satisfied though, rolling Wednesday gently back towards the bed, causing them both to moan as the toy twisted inside the human. Then Wednesday, whose minds wasn't working at one hundred percent, realised why Liara had been doing this as both of their hard, straining clits came into contact, setting both of their bodies on fire and making them cry out loudly.

Liara waited for a moment as both of their bodies shivered, before she rocked her hips in a slow, gentle circle. They moaned in time with the other as there was a slight decrease in the full feeling as Liara pulled her hips away from Wednesday, before they cried out again as the fullness returned along with the fire as their clits touched again. The shivers were less this time as they acclimatised to the feeling of their bodies moving with each other, both of their pleasure mounting. Liara, being in the dominant position, then began a gentle rhythm of rocking her hips in a circle as she straddled Wednesday's leg, pulling out slightly before pushing back and bringing their bodies into delicious contact once more. As she went on her movement became faster and more frenzied as their moans intensified and their bodies hurtled towards an orgasm that would be shared, the pleasure doubled for both of them through the meld. As Liara's movement reached a fever pitch Wednesday's body began to writhe beneath hers in sympathy, both of them feeling the approaching orgasms and determined to make it as good for their lover as possible.

"Goddess, I want you to cum Wednesday!" Liara shouted. It was all the encouragement Wednesday needed as she felt her inner walls clamp down on the purple dildo connecting their bodies in a physical imitation of the meld connecting their minds and souls. She cried out as her orgasms hit her, her mind filling with need and love for Liara pouring across their mental link. The mental and physical stimulation was overwhelming for Liara, whose own inner muscles flexed and rippled along the length of the toy, her voice crying out Wednesday's name. Their orgasms continued on longer than any of their previous ones, each new cry from their lover causing another pulse of pleasure until the both of them were spent. It was a very tired, sweaty and unbelievably satisfied Liara that eventually managed to pull her hips back far enough for the purple dildo, almost the same colour as her azure's inner flesh, to finally pop out of her wet centre. She quickly eased the other end out of her lover, before putting it to the side and turning back to her lover.

The two of them finally collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sweaty, pulling each other into a warm, gentle embrace. Liara looked deeply into Wednesday's eyes and felt at peace in a way she hadn't felt in the last two years without the woman now in her arms. Her hand came up to the human's cheek for a light caress without her even thinking. Wednesday watched as subtle confusion welled in Liara's eyes, before they drifted down to the cheek her hand had been touching, fingers delicately tracing along the line of a scar still apparent from her cybernetic surgeries. Wednesday put a hand over Liara's in an attempt to break her concentration.  
"What's wrong Liara?" she asked, using words even though the traces of the meld were still between them. She felt the echo of Liara's mild distaste as her hand was trapped by Wednesday's, the scar under her palm.  
"These scars don't belong to you Wednesday," the asari replied. Wednesday felt she almost understood, they were the scars of a woman from another lifetime, she was a different person now. All of her old scars and tattoos were gone, but these new ones weren't hers. She hadn't earned them, hadn't fought to get them and keep them.

"Dr Chakwas has been bugging me about them actually. She should actually have the piece of equipment she needs to heal them how."  
"Then I want you to promise me that the next opportunity you get, you'll go to her and get these healed."  
"Why, don't you find scars sexy?" Wednesday asked with a hint of a smirk.  
"I love _your_ scars Wednesday. These ones don't belong to you."  
"I know what you mean," Wednesday said, freeing Liara's hand to trail hers down an expanse of blue skin on Liara's waist. "I'll get them off soon. Then we can have a whole lot of fun planning on new tattoos and playing with new scars that I'll get."  
"I like the sound of that," Liara said. She moved in her head to close the final distance between their lips, a gentle kiss on tender lips before the two of them slipped into a blissful sleep.


	2. Miranda's Punishment

**Welcome one and all to another Chapter of Little Deaths. This story is brought to you all by Leonineus, the winner of a little competition I had to who could write the silliest review. He requested this as his reward. So here you are Leo (any everyone else of course!): 13,000 words of Liara and Wednesday making Miranda Lawson their bound and gagged bitch. This scene occurs near the end of Chapter 14 of Commander Wednesday Shepard (nee Addams): Prized Collection, which can be found in my profile or the Mass Effect crossover section. **

**Version 2: The original version had one ending that some people might object to. So, because I can, I've now made this story a choose your own ending. Because as the Joker says, if you're going to have a story, why can't it be multiple choice?**

**BE WARNED!**

**The following tale contains depictions of dubiously-consensual sex. It also contains Bondage, Liara as a dominatrix, Wednesday as a gimp, ejaculating strapons, humiliation, pain, caning and cumshots everwhere. The second ending also contains **** anal sex and double penetration. **If any of these things disturb you then go find something else to read and don't complain about it. 

**Also, I must thank Rae D. Magdon for the stylistic inspiration and the idea for the strapon used in this chapter. We need a name for it Rae!**

**Also Also, this is the longest piece I've written with purely sex as the focus. And very nearly the longest piece I've ever written as well.  
**

* * *

Miranda knew this wasn't a good idea. She wondered for the last time if there was still time to collect her sister and take her far away, but she knew it would be futile. Cerberus would come looking for her, not to mention her father and whatever resources Wednesday and Liara had.

_No, it's better like this. I'm doing this for her_, Miranda thought to herself as her feet took her into the lobby of the Azure. She stared at the surprisingly tasteful adornments and artworks displayed before she took a deep breath, steeled herself, and went over to the concierge.  
"Hello and welcome to Azure," the asari behind the counter purred. She was dressed in something that not even Illium standards could call anything but 'slutty'. Miranda wondered idly if it was an act, or if she was as brazenly promiscuous as she dressed and sounded. "How can I help you today?" Her voice was smooth and lower than Miranda had expected. If she was human, Miranda would definitely have given her a moment of her time.  
"I was told to meet someone here. Liara T'Soni?" Miranda replied.  
"One moment," the asari said, the seductive tone of her voice somewhat reduced at the revelation Miranda was here for someone else.

"Here we are, she's already booked a suite and left special instructions if you arrived before she did. Here is one of the keys and the instructions she left for you." The asari handed her a key and a printed sheet, a rarity in this age of digital ubiquity. She read the sheet quickly, her eyes widening before returning to the asari.  
"Is this for real?" she asked in a near-whisper, partly of embarrassment, partly because she felt she knew what the answer would be. The asari smiled at her lecherously before she answered.  
"Miss T'Soni said that if you tried to disobey the instructions, I was to tell you this: 'the push of a button is all it takes for secrets to be shared'." Miranda blanched at the reference to her sister's safety, before reading the instructions again. She nodded absently and turned to the asari once again.

"I-I believe you have a package for me," Miranda stammered out. The asari grinned and pulled out a small black duffle back and handed it to Miranda. Miranda knew better than to open it here. "Thank you," she replied, before she took the key and bag and went to the elevators. A moment later she was on the 13th floor and opening the door to Suite Five. The door closed behind her automatically as she took in the room's contents, the bag dropping to the floor and her jaw hanging open.

The walls, ceiling and floor of the suite were done in black, and Miranda knew from her instructions that they were thoroughly soundproofed. The door opened into the main room, with a large bathroom off to one side and a kitchen to the other. The main room was what caught her attention. Her eyes settled on the bed first, a large four-posted bed situated proudly in the centre of the wall. However, instead of curtains at each post there were very obvious restraints. Scattered around the room was a massage table, what looked like a gynaecology exam table and a Sybian-style machine. A series of metal rings and cords hung from a sturdy hook in the middle of the ceiling and a large sheet of toughened glass stood alone near a wall. Off to one side was a wide bench, covered in a vast array of handcuffs, blindfolds, whips, crops, paddles, dildos, assorted toys and vibrators. Next to the bench was a walk-in robe with a wide variety of costumes for all shapes, sizes and species. From her position near the door she could see into the bathroom, which had a large tub, a shower with clear glass walls and plenty more assorted toys. She didn't need to look into the kitchen to know there would be more of the same.

She took a deep breath and tried to fight down her revulsion at the images that assaulted her mind. Reading what was going to happen, and seeing the room and implements that were to be used were two entirely different things.  
"It's for Oriana. I'm doing this all for her," she said quietly, trying to calm herself. She picked up the bag she had been given and walked over to the bed. It was the safest part of the room for her. She carefully opened it and her eyes widened, her skin prickling with a hidden, almost taboo excitement as she spied the garments that she had been instructed to put on by Liara – that was, if the word 'garment' could be applied to the things inside the bag. Swallowing down to try and focus, she began to pull off her bodysuit and underwear. She felt free for a moment, being naked in this room, before she carefully put her clothes aside and began fitting her new 'clothes' on.

In reality, the outfit she had been provided was little more than a series of metal rings connected by metallo-polymer cords. There was one that was for her neck, which she clipped on first. There was a matching pair for her wrists and ankles, and a larger pair that settled mid-thigh. A single band cinched around her waist, connecting the strands to her thighs and ankles. The last part of the outfit was what was giving her pause. She didn't want to put it on voluntarily, but her instructions had been clear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before taking out the magnets.

Slowly, with a state of mind that would rather be doing anything but what was needed, she began to slowly rub and gently pinch at the nipple of her generous left breast, letting out only a single involuntary sigh of pleasure as she worked it to a semi-stiff point. Once she deemed it hard enough she applied the magnets to the side of her nipple, feeling the continuous pinch as the poles tried to connect. She tried to ignore the pleasant sensation as she repeated the procedure on her other nipple. Once both sets of magnets had been applied, she fastened on the final band around her breasts, which latched on to the magnets to hold it up. All that remained was fastening the links connecting all the restraints to the breast-band. Once she was done she sat on the bed, carefully pulling out the other items in the bag before setting those aside as well. She felt incredibly exposed like this, far more than when she was just naked.

"It's for Ori, it's for Ori," she chanted to herself quietly, trying to distract her imagination from producing images of what Liara would do to her soon. "It's for Ori," she repeated her mantra, trying not to think of the asari overpowering her with biotics, making her do things to the alien that she had only ever done with another human before. "It's for Ori," she said softly, as she desperately hoped that some of the more extreme thoughts going through her head right now were also not going through her blackmailer's. "It's for Ori," she said as she tried to ignore the small part of her mind that whisper she was enjoying these thoughts, and was looking forward to them happening to her. "It's for Oriana."

"Yes it is, and don't you forget it." Miranda looked up sharply at the sound of Liara's voice. In her repetition of her mantra, she had completely missed the sound of the door opening and Liara walking right in front of her. She had to admit that seeing her like this, looming over her and looking down at her like some kind of sexual toy, made her feel incredibly vulnerable. A part of her that she tried to ignore quietly whispered that it also made her feel just that little bit aroused.

The asari was dressed in a black dress that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage and ended mid-thigh, almost dangerously conservative by Illium standards. The way she held herself though, confident and self-assured of her own sexuality, made her positively alluring, not to mention the boots of thigh-high black patent leather. Miranda cursed herself inside for thinking of the asari as anything other than her blackmailer in this situation.

"Can we buy some of these?" asked a third voice, and Miranda's face paled. She looked around the asari's form in front of her to see the woman ultimately responsible for all of this – if Miranda had just put in the control chip, none of this would ever have happened. Wednesday was dressed casually, well, casually for her, in a red dress that made Miranda stare for a moment. She was currently looking over some of the sex toys on the bench, seemingly totally at odds for what Miranda was here for at Liara's demand.

"She wasn't part of the deal," Miranda exclaimed, standing up to the asari as her courage came back for a moment. She had not read anywhere in Liara's instructions that what was about to happen was anything other than just between the two of them. Liara just placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder and pushed down sharply, forcing her to sit on the bed again.  
"She has every reason to be here Miranda, and you have no grounds to ask or argue about my decisions," Liara replied coldly. Changing her mind, she put two fingers through the large ring at the front of Miranda's collar and yanked her upwards, Miranda whimpering at the momentary discomfort.

Liara dragged her captive to the centre of the room, holding her collar by one hand as she removed the other restraints from the hook in the ceiling and tossing them into a corner. She let go of the collar only to roughly grab Miranda's hands, hauling them up and linking them with a short length of chain, before pressing a button on each of the wrist cuffs. Suddenly the metal glowed a biotic purple, causing Miranda to inhale sharply and her skin to prickle as the electric touch aroused her, even against her normal control. She tried to move her wrists but found them firmly locked, the mass effect fields in the cuff aligned in such a way that they would not move until they were deactivated. Liara began to move her hands down Miranda's body, the touch of her smooth, blue fingertips pleasant on her exposed skin even as she tried to ignore the sensation. In short order the rings around her neck, breasts, waist, thighs and ankles were activated until she stood in the middle of the room, completely exposed. Her weight was only partially supported by her feet, now double shoulder-width apart and forcing her to stand on the ball of her foot to avoid resting her entire weight on her arms held securely above her head.

Miranda could only struggle feebly against her restraints, and vowed that she would do everything she could to make sure that she denied Liara the satisfaction of seeing her break.  
"If you have any illusions about disobedience I would abandon them now, Miss Lawson," Liara said as if reading her thoughts. "I have an incredible amount of patience."  
"And stamina," Wednesday added, coming back into view and wrapping a casual arm around Liara's waist as if completely restraining an almost-naked stranger and planning on sexually violating her was an everyday occurrence.  
"She'll see that first hand soon enough," Liara replied, stroking Wednesday's hair. She turned to face her lover and her fingers buried deeper into the hair before grabbing one of the plaits and pulling it in for a gentle kiss.

The kiss quickly escalated to something deep and passionate, thoughts of Miranda momentarily forgotten as they both closed their eyes and turned more fully towards each other, breasts squishing delightfully as they pressed together. Liara's other hand went to the back of Wednesday's neck to rub there while the other held on to one of the plaits. Wednesday's hands settled on Liara's back, rubbing at the sensitive folds on her neck and at her lower back, causing the asari to moan into her mouth. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths as the kiss deepened further, playing, probing and wrestling for a moment until Liara found the presence of mind to separate from the kiss. Wednesday whimpered at the loss, but didn't question the firm look on Liara's face.

Liara turned back to Miranda again, seeing the look of mild distaste at seeing the interaction of a human and an asari.  
"Did you enjoy watching Miranda?" Liara asked seductively.  
"No," Miranda replied quickly. It was mostly the truth, but a little portion of her couldn't help but be aroused by the way that the two lovers had kissed with such passion.  
"No matter, not like we'll be giving you a choice. Now, I know you've read your instructions, but for Wednesday's benefit I'll remind you one last time. As part of your payment for the continual safety of your sister, you'll be spending the night here with myself, and Wednesday of course. As your punishment for trying to implant my girlfriend with a control chip, you will have no control tonight – be glad you were overruled, as if it had actually happened the consequences would be far more devastating. I don't care whether you do it out of love, lust or sheer disgust, you will do everything Wednesday and I want to do to you. I don't care if you enjoy it, because I will." She moved away from Miranda's face, part revulsion and a greater part fear, and went over to Wednesday who was rummaging through the wardrobe.

"Are you excited about this Liara?" Wednesday asked in a whisper. "I know you've never done anything like this before, and I'm willing to leave if that would make you more comfortable. I know you have issues with Miranda that you need to work out, but if you'd rather do it alone, I'll understand." Liara smiled at Wednesday's offer. While she had never done anything like this before, it was also true for Wednesday. Though Liara had seen through their melds that Wednesday had definitely been a party girl in her years before meeting Liara, she had never done what they were about to do either. Wednesday's previous sexual experience had always been from a dominant position that she had fallen into, rather than the submissive position they had both discovered she had secretly desired for years. So entering a threesome with Liara as the dominant was going to be a first for her as well.

Liara took Wednesday's hand and kissed it, her eyes roving along the racks of outfits until something caught her eye. She moved over to it and took the hanger off the bar, holding at arm's length for inspection. Wednesday was soon at her side, admiring the asari's selection. It started with a thick leather collar, black of course, with six leather strips hanging down from it. Two of them widened into triangles designed to barely cover the wearer's nipples, the other four simply hanging in a way that would accentuate the breasts before all six were attached to a leather strip just under the breasts. Then the strips began to criss-cross their way down the wearer's stomach until they were attached to another leather strap that cinched around the waist. Accompanying the unusual brassiere was a matching black leather G-string.  
"Are you planning on wearing that Mistress?" Wednesday asked, slipping into the role as her arousal began to peak.  
"No my dear, I think you can wear it tonight. Don't bother with the panties though, you won't need them." Liara's smirk only grew wider as she felt Wednesday's grip on her arm tighten for a second, before she took the hanger reverentially from Liara's grasp. "Put them on while I warm up your playmate."

Liara stepped out of the closet as Wednesday began to undress and walked back over into Miranda's sightline.  
"I want you to know Miranda, I'm really looking forward to what's about to happen." Liara's voice held no pity, no signs of soothing, only the promise that she was going to enjoy it regardless of Miranda. "I hope that what I'm about to do to you gives you a taste of what it's like to truly have no control." With that the asari made her way over to the bed, and Miranda wondered which of the other items that had been packed in the duffle bag Liara was retrieving. She didn't have to wonder long as the asari quickly returned, the ring gag dangling from the end of a blue finger.

Liara waited until Miranda's eyes widened with recognition, before she slipped the leather bands around Miranda's head.  
"Open," she said simply as she positioned the steel ring on Miranda's lips.  
_It's for Ori_, the human whispered in her mind, before she began to part her lips. Liara wasn't pleased by Miranda's hesitation and the suite rang out with a loud slap. Miranda's head jerked to the side from the force of Liara's palm on her cheek, crying out in pain and surprise before shooting the asari a glare. Liara's answering glare quelled any further thoughts of disobedience, her cheek still stinging as the metal ring was placed inside her teeth, forcing her jaw open but removing her ability to speak more than moans and cries.

Liara had just finished fitting Miranda's gag when Wednesday came out from the wardrobe, dressed only in her black heels and the leatherwork top.  
"How may I serve Mistress?" Wednesday asked. Miranda's eyes swivelled to Wednesday, wide with shock at the submissive tone and outfit. She knew that Wednesday and Liara were partners, but she couldn't have pictured Commander Shepard surrendering to anyone, let alone an asari. Liara, not privy to the thoughts racing through Miranda's mind, took a minute to appreciate the way the black leather accentuated Wednesday's more toned and muscular physique, before giving her orders.  
"Fetch me the riding crop," she said, and Wednesday bowed her head before sauntering over to the bench, giving both of the women a good look at her toned, firm ass. Liara came up behind Miranda, her hands leaving teasing trails down the woman's sides as she leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Doesn't she look spectacular?" Liara whispered into Miranda's ear, her breath hot against the sensitive earlobe. "I really should be thanking you, you have no idea how good it feels when I'm riding her hard and bring a hand down to smack that." As she finished, a harsh slap from her own hand struck Miranda's ass, leaving an obvious red handprint. "Fun fact," Liara continued, not touching the red cheek to let Miranda really feel the sting, "Humans were the ones who introduced the riding crop to the galaxy at large. Up until then we had to use the nearest equivalent, a krogan implement used to train varren on Tuchanka. Be thankful that I'm not going to be using that." Liara's whispers, much though Miranda tried to fight it, were beginning to get to her, singular sparks of passion and warmth taking hold deep inside. It was probably not helped when Wednesday leaned over to pick up the crop, bending in such a way to accentuate the curve of her ass, before coming back and standing before Miranda and Liara, holding out the crop. Liara moved away from Miranda's back and took the crop from Wednesday, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she slapped Wednesday's ass playfully. Wednesday moaned as Liara's hand stayed to massage and soothe away the sting of the strike before gently pushing her to her knees. Once Wednesday was kneeling, Liara walked back behind Miranda.

"Be a good girl Wednesday and don't move and I'll let you have a little fun with Miranda here," Liara said from behind Miranda. She leaned in to whisper harshly in Miranda's ear "Don't bother trying to smother your screams, the walls are completely soundproofed." Miranda barely had time to try and turn her head away before the air hissed as it was parted and a loud smack punctuated the suite. Miranda's body tried to jerk instinctively away, but between the restraints on her waist and thighs, the movement was minimal. She gave no sound to satisfy her tormentor though, and Liara gave a slight frown.  
"Perhaps I wasn't hard enough the first time. I'll be sure to fix that." The next blow cracked louder than the first as it landed, the mark it left on her creamy white skin glowed an angry red. Again Miranda gave no sound apart from an involuntary grunt. Liara's frown transformed into a smirk as she accepted the challenge of making Miranda scream, in pain or pleasure she really didn't care. Then she realised that with Wednesday there, willing and eager to do anything, why couldn't it be both?

"Wednesday?" Liara asked sweetly.  
"Yes Mistress?" Wednesday asked, her attention drawn away from staring at Miranda's exposed pussy.  
"I have a challenge for you. You are to make Miranda here cum with your mouth. I'm going to keep using the crop on her ass. If she cums before her ass is entirely red, you get a reward. If she doesn't, you get put in her place and we'll see if she can do any better on you."  
"Yes Mistress," Wednesday replied, quickly scooting forward on her knees until her face was level with Miranda's quim. She took a moment to lick her lips, before Miranda's hips jerked and she let out a small grunt as another crack sounded through the suite, reminding Wednesday she was on a time limit.

Wednesday's used her tongue broad and soft for her first lick of the Cerberus beauty, starting at her perineum and slowly licking all the way along her labia until she was past the clit. The next few strokes were similar, though faster, tasting a trace of the other woman's wetness and making her realise that Miranda was enjoying this, at least to a small extent. Wednesday straightened her tongue and pushed it between Miranda's lips, capturing more of a taste of the woman and gently easing the lips apart so she could get better access. She leaned back a bit to get a breath, taking in the much more arousing sight now of Miranda's pussy lips open and glistening with wetness, the round button of her clit beginning to peek from under its hood. Wednesday wasted no time and dove back in, her lips forming a wet seal around Miranda's lips and gently sucking, manipulating the pliable flesh of the hood with her tongue before gently lashing Miranda's clit.

Miranda's hips jerked, though in response to Wednesday's licking or Liara's continued assault on her glutes it was impossible to determine, and Liara was finally rewarded when a cry burst from her throat. Liara leaned in to give Miranda a kiss on the cheek that was still faintly red from her earlier slap, before whispering in the human's ear.  
"Was that really worth the effort of holding it in?" she asked mockingly, even as Wednesday's ministration's brought forth another cry. Liara just chuckled and hit Miranda's ass again, making the woman's hips jerk again, her ass now covered in a collection of crossed red lines from Liara's crop.

Miranda's hips were in almost constant motion now, her brain trying to make sense of what her body was sending it. Her ass cheeks were stinging and burning with pain from Liara's strikes, but it seemed to border on pleasure as well. Wednesday's tongue was setting her pussy and clit on fire, sometimes sucking gently on her clit, sometimes working into her pussy and pushing her to extremes of pleasure so high they were almost painful. It was hard to tell where the pain became pleasure and the pleasure pain, but it was all building to one inevitable conclusion. Miranda screamed as she came, wetness spilling out around Wednesday's chin and her hips shaking uncontrollably. Wednesday didn't dare stop until Miranda's aftershocks began to cool and she hung limply in her restraints.

Wednesday sat back a little and began to clean the remnants of Miranda's release from her face, until she felt Liara's finger tilting her chin up. Wednesday let the finger guide her until she left Liara's lips on hers and her tongue licking her lips. Wednesday moaned as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, her own tongue darting forth to brush with the asari's, Liara humming warmly as she tasted Miranda on her tongue. They broke the kiss gently, Liara looking down at Wednesday with a smile.  
"Well, that was certainly evidence that you stepped up to my little challenge," Liara said with a smirk, stroking Wednesday's face.

She held out a hand to help Wednesday to her feet, which the human took. Liara led her back to the bench where the sex toys resided, and picked up one that had caught her eye.  
"Be a dear and prepare this one," Liara said, handing it to Wednesday. She looked down at the toy in her hand and shivered in anticipation.  
"Ho-how shall I prepare it Mistress?" Wednesday asked, a slight hitch in her voice. "I've never used one of these before. Which end will I be using?" She looked down at the two-ended toy in her hands, one she had only heard of. One end was a non-descript bulb shape. It connected at right angles to the other end, a human-shaped penis in flesh-toned colours, a thick head tapering to a slightly thinner shaft towards the base. Wednesday noticed there was a metal plate on the connecting section, and if the picture in her head was right, it would line up with the clit of the person wearing the bulb end.

In her imaginings, she didn't notice that Liara had stepped out of her dress and was now dressed only in her leather boots, her predatory smile and her confidence.  
"I'll be wearing it of course my pet," Liara said. "So, I believe I said you needed to prepare it. So get on your knees and get me ready." Wednesday was eager to comply, falling to her knees in front of Liara. One moment to take a deep breath and savour the smell of Liara's arousal was all it took for Wednesday's mind to cloud over with lust, her tongue darting out for the first taste of her lover's azure. Liara had obviously enjoyed the way the two of them had made Miranda scream, rewarding Wednesday's eagerness with the abundant wetness between her legs. Wednesday buried her face as much as she could, eager to please her Mistress as much as possible.

"Please Mistress," Wednesday panted as she finally broke away to catch her breath. "Can I make you cum?" Liara considered it for a moment, and Wednesday's pleading expression made her weaken, but not enough to change her mind on what she wanted right now.  
"Not right now pet, perhaps later. Now, put it in please." Wednesday looked a little sad, a child denied a sweet, before she complied. She took the bulb end of the toy and gave it a quick suck, the thick contours difficult to get her lips around. She took it out of her mouth and aligned it with Liara's wet azure, rubbing her Mistress' arousal over it to lubricate it. Then she pressed upwards, a steady even pressure that slowly parted Liara's lips and pushed the toy deeper. As it came to the widest point Wednesday had to use more force to push the toy past Liara's resisting muscles, before the toy popped in, sliding all the way inside the asari and making her release a squeak of surprise and pleasure. Almost instantly the sensor-transmitter plate aligned with the ridge of Liara's clit, and she could suddenly feel Wednesday's hands as if the pink cock now between her legs was actually a part of her body.

Wednesday looked at Liara's new cock with awe, unconsciously rubbing her hand lightly along the shaft. Liara just hissed at the new form of pleasure, and decided right then and there that she was going to buy one of these very soon, 50,000 credit price tag be damned. Wednesday looked up at her Mistress' face, licking her lips but not daring to do more until given orders or permission. Liara opened her eyes and looked down at Wednesday's face, silently begging, and stroked Wednesday's face lovingly, before gathering both of her plaits in one hand and gently pulling her mouth towards her hard cock. Wednesday obediently opened her mouth, her eyes never breaking contact with her lover and Mistress as her tongue darted out to lick the purple head. Liara's hips jerked at the strange new sensation and Wednesday bobbed her head forward, encapsulating the thick head.

Wednesday held the head in her mouth as she gripped the shaft a little tighter, causing Liara to moan. The kneeling woman smiled and hummed happily at her Mistress' reaction, before swirling her tongue playfully around the head of the cock in her mouth. Liara's grip on her hair tightened, pulling pleasantly against her scalp as she opened her jaw a little wider and began to take more of the shaft into her mouth. Liara's eyes closed for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of Wednesday's warm, wet mouth descending down on her new appendage. She looked down, the valley between her breasts filled with the view of Wednesday's wide eyes looking up at her, her mouth wrapped around her cock. The asari groaned as her arousal peaked at the incredibly erotic sight, before the human pulled back a little. She took a deep breath through her nose and then bobbed down again, taking slightly more of the cock until her lips met the fingers of the hand wrapped around the base of the shaft. Liara watched as a mischievous gleam came into Wednesday's eyes, before the hand was removed and Wednesday slightly changed the angle of her head. Liara felt as the shaft continued deeper into the woman's mouth, a slight pressure as she felt the head rubbing against her lover's throat, before the shaft bent slightly and Wednesday kept pressing her face forward. Liara looked down at the incredible sight of Wednesday's nose pressed against her mound, feeling her tongue licking around her azure lips as the shaft was completely buried in her mouth. Wednesday looked up again and swallowed around the cock down her throat, Liara's eyes fluttering and a groan escaping her throat as she felt the muscles massaging her length.

Wednesday felt the need to breathe, and she reluctantly pulled her head back until the cock was resting on her lips, several strands of saliva connecting her to the cock she had just swallowed. She panted, open mouthed and cheeks slightly flushed, and she looked up at Liara as if seeking approval.  
"Did I please you Mistress?" Wednesday asked innocently. Liara was transfixed at the sight, and knew exactly what she wanted to do to her lover right now. She pressed her hips forward at the same time as she pulled on Wednesday's plaits, plunging her cock back into Wednesday's open, willing mouth. Her lover wasted no time in taking the initiative, one hand wrapping around the base of the shaft as she took the other half in her mouth. She began a simple rhythm, jerking her hand up and down the shaft in opposite time as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on Liara's cock with abandon. Wednesday never let her eye contact with Liara waver, looking up at the face of her Mistress as a guide to what she found especially pleasurable, as well as how close she was to orgasm. Even though sucking cock wasn't a new experience for the kneeling woman, she suddenly found herself with a sudden need to have Liara fill her mouth with cum.

"Take it all," Liara grunted as she approached her orgasm, giving Wednesday enough time to tilt her head properly before the cock was thrust down her throat. Wednesday eagerly began swallowing, rewarded by Liara's hips jerking and moaning. Liara felt the pressure building at the base of her cock as Wednesday continued to swallow around her cock, the muscles fluttering and milking the shaft. Just before she reached her peak, she pulled Wednesday off her cock and looked down as her pet kept the thick head on her lips as she kept her mouth open. The visual of Wednesday waiting like that, looking so eager, was all Liara needed to push her over the edge with her first orgasm of the night. She screamed as the first jet of her cum blasted out from the end of her cock, a stream of thick white fluid coating Wednesday's tongue. Several more soon followed, most adding to the pool in Wednesday's mouth and one errant one splashing across the human's cheek. Liara stepped back as her orgasm subsided, looking down as Wednesday displayed her load for her Mistress. Liara gestured for Wednesday to stand, taking her lover in a deep kiss as she got to her feet. She was pleasantly surprised to find that even though the substance was a different colour and consistency to her usual release, the taste was exactly the same. She and Wednesday played with the load of cum between their mouths in a new kissing experience, before Liara let Wednesday take it all back into her mouth. Wednesday closed her mouth and swallowed loudly, a thin trickle of the liquid leaking from the corner of her mouth as she smiled and showed the rest had been disposed of.

"Such a good girl," Liara cooed, stroking Wednesday's face. She threw a look over to the tied Miranda, who had been watching the entire time. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Miranda. I'll get back to you soon, but I've got to give Wednesday her reward for making you cum first." With that Liara led her submissive lover over to the glass pane that had seemed incongruously placed in the room. Miranda watched, mostly with indignation but partly with fascination as Wednesday's front was pressed against the glass, giving the restrained woman a good view as her breasts and arms were pressed against the glass. Liara pulled Wednesday's hips away from the glass, the human throwing a look of lust over her shoulder as she arched her back. Liara smiled at Miranda over Wednesday's shoulder before she fell to her knees, hands holding on to Wednesday's thighs.

Miranda watched as she saw Liara's chin appear at the junction of Wednesday's legs, a purple tongue peaking out as she began to lick at Wednesday's pussy. Wednesday bucked up against the glass as she moaned, pressing her breasts even more into the glass, enough for Miranda to make out the hardened nipples clearly under the black leather. Liara only licked at Wednesday for a moment before she stood again licking her lips for Miranda's benefit before taking her cock in one hand and Wednesday's hips in the other. Wednesday moaned as Liara teased her opening with the cock, before she squealed in delight as the thick head stretched her entrance and popped in. Liara took a step forward and thrust with her hips, burying her cock completely inside Wednesday's inviting pussy.

Liara waited for a moment as she felt Wednesday's inner muscles flex and flutter around her cock, stretching and accommodating the pleasant intruder. She moaned in sympathy with Wednesday, pulling out her cock part way out of Wednesday's inviting pussy before thrusting back in, pressing Wednesday against the glass as they both grunted in pleasure. Miranda only had the choice of watching or not as she viewed Liara's cock thrusting into Wednesday's pussy, the woman's arousal coating the toy and her lips, leaving them glistening. Most of her wanted to close her eyes and try to ignore the sounds the two of them were making, the moans of pleasure and the distinctive sound of flesh slapping flesh, but a part of her rebelled, watching in fascination and more than a little arousal as Wednesday was taken by Liara. Each thrust pressed her hard into the pane of toughened glass, each moan accompanied by a jerk of her hips.

Liara's pace and roughness increased as she neared her orgasm, and Miranda watched as the asari's eyes suddenly turned black as she initiated a meld with her lover. Their movements became more frenzied as their pleasure increased, Liara leaning her head forward to bite down on the sensitive skin of Wednesday's shoulder. That was all it took to send Wednesday into the throes of orgasms, Liara following her lover as she screamed around a mouthful of Wednesday's skin. Miranda could only imagine the was Wednesday was feeling as she was once again filled with Liara's cum. Eventually their movements ceased and Liara's eyes returned to their natural blue, her mouth releasing Wednesday's shoulder to show the teeth marks in an red against her pale skin. Liara gave them a soothing kiss, and Wednesday reached back an arm to bring Liara in for another open-mouthed kiss.

After another moment of kissing Liara finally stepped back, Wednesday's pussy seeming to get tighter as she pulled her cock out slowly, as if it didn't want to let her go away. Finally the thick head popped out of Wednesday's wet pussy, accompanied by a trickle of white cum. Liara helped her over to the bed, sitting Wednesday down even as the cum began to run down Wednesday's thighs. Liara turned back to Miranda, and the look on her face made Miranda wonder what was about to happen. Liara walked over to the bathroom and carefully took out the toy, giving it a quick clean before setting it aside. Liara bent down next to Miranda and tapped at the restraints on her ankles, deactivated the mass effect field and allowing her to move. Several more taps and she was released from her position, falling on the floor and hissing in discomfort as proper circulation returned to her limbs.

"Up," Liara said, pulling Miranda back to her feet. The woman was frogmarched over to where Wednesday was still recovering from her orgasm, before a pressure to the back of her knee forced her to kneel. Miranda was thankful that the carpet was soft; otherwise this would become uncomfortable quickly. Liara reactivated her restraints, pulling her arms behind her back and placing her in a kneeling position between Wednesday's legs. Miranda looked at the flushed pink lips that were spread open to reveal the sensitive flesh within, Liara's cum still leaking from her freshly-fucked pussy. She felt the asari's hands at the back of her head adjusting the buckle of the gag strap, before it was removed. She worked her jaw, trying to ease the discomfort of having it pried open for so long, before Liara's voice issued her commands.

"Clean her up," Liara instructed. "Make sure you get all of the cum that escapes her pussy and don't forget to give her an orgasm. Otherwise, you really won't enjoy what comes next." Liara's face told Miranda that it wasn't an idle threat, and she wondered what could possibly be worse than what she had already suffered. Not wanting to make it worse with an ill-chosen word, she merely turned her head back to the pussy in front of her, steeling herself. _It's for Ori_, she reminded herself again as she began.

She began with cleaning off the white cum that had run half-way down Wednesday's thigh as she had been walked to the bed. She was surprised that instead of the salty, unpleasant taste she had always found human cum to be, the substance on her tongue was actually flavoured more like a woman. It was certainly not something she had expected, though the consistency was similar. She dutifully licked along Wednesday's thigh, cleaning up the line of cum that had leaked out, swallowing periodically as her mouth filled with a mix of saliva and cum. As she got closer to the source she began to detect a second layer to the flavour, and she realised that it must have been Wednesday's juices mixing in with Liara's cum. She moved high and higher along Wednesday's thigh until all the external cum had been cleaned away, finding the taste more pleasant that she had expected.

As she reached Wednesday's lips, she felt a pair of hands thread through her hair. She looked up to see Wednesday looked down at her with a lecherous grin, before looking over to Liara for confirmation. The asari was simply sitting in a chair nearby, her legs spread as she idly masturbated, watching as one slave serviced another. She wasn't trying to go for orgasm, simply keeping herself wet and near the edge, her body and mind far more stimulated by the rush of power she had felt by ordering Miranda to pleasure Wednesday. She nodded at Wednesday, who took Miranda's head in her hands and pressed the woman's face into her pussy. Miranda initially blanched before sticking her tongue out, licking along Wednesday's lips at the mixed taste of the human and asari cum.

Wednesday moaned in appreciation, and Miranda licked again. The discomfort in her knees was building and she began to lick in earnest, not really out of any sense of pleasure but more to get it over with quickly so she would be released and put in a more comfortable position.  
_You can try to lie to yourself all you like, but you're enjoying this_. _The loss of control, the humiliation, it's all a big turn-on for you_, a rebellious part of her mind hissed.  
_No, I'm doing this for my sister, nothing more_, her more rational mind insisted.  
_Keep denying if you want, but you can't hide the evidence_, the rebel replied. Miranda hated that her own mind worked against her, hoping that Liara hadn't noticed from her position that her own pussy lips were once again glistening from arousal. She kept licking though, feeling the other woman's body tensing and writhing under her tongue, every so often making her pussy contract and spill out a few more drops of Liara's cum. Eventually Wednesday's entire body tensed, powerful muscles tightening as her pleasure crested, the hands holding her head not letting her move an inch as the scream tore from her throat. Wednesday's hips jerked a few times as her orgasm hit her before everything relaxed, Miranda pulling back sharply and taking the breath that Wednesday had been denying her.

"So, did she do a good job on you my love?" Liara asked from the chair, one hand pinching a hard nipple while the other rubbed around the ridge of her clit.  
"Her mouth was amazing Mistress," Wednesday replied. "I would suggest that you sample it yourself."  
"Maybe I will," Liara said with a smirk. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Miranda?" she asked the kneeling woman mockingly. "To be forced to not only clean my cum out of Wednesday's pussy, but to lick my azure until I came?" Miranda shivered, trying to tell herself it was out of revulsion of the thought, but knowing it was more excitement and arousal behind it. Liara stood up and deactivated Miranda's restraints, pulling her back to her feet.

Miranda stood as Wednesday was also brought to her feet to stand by the bed, before Liara crawled onto it, lounging near the headboard.  
"Wednesday, since you did such a good job making Miranda here cum earlier, I'm going to give you a special treat. Go and fetch the toy I just used." Wednesday went into the bathroom to fetch the toy, returning to her spot at the foot of the bed. "Miranda, since Wednesday seems to speak highly of your oral skills, you will be servicing me now. On the bed, hands and knees." Miranda reluctantly crawled onto the bed, placing her hands near Liara's thighs and her head within reach of the asari's crotch. Liara adjusted Miranda's position, widening her knees and pressing her breasts so that her nipples just touched the bedspread, before once again activating the mass effect fields in the cuffs, pinning her in position. Liara turned to Wednesday as she began stroking Miranda's hair, noting the slight difference in the feel of the strands on her palm and fingers.

"Wednesday, that toy is for you now. I'm sure you know how to use it. Miranda, you are going to lick my azure until I cum while Wednesday fucks you. Wednesday, you are allowed to cum as many times as you like, fill her pussy like I did yours. Miranda, if you dare to cum before I do, you'll regret it." The last sentence was almost snarled as the hand holding her hair pulled tight on her scalp and pushed until the human's face was pressed against her darker skin. Miranda went to work immediately, the way Liara had growled out that threat making her not want to test the asari. Her tongue darted out for the first taste, already knowing but still surprised at the difference of tasting it directly from the source.

Unseen behind her, Wednesday was busy rubbing the bulb end of the toy against her wet pussy, lubricating the blunt end for a moment. Once she felt it was ready she pushed it in, her own pussy not as resistant to the intruder as Liara's azure had been, considering she had been on the other end of it fairly recently. The toy slipped inside her easily, and she felt the bulb pressing pleasantly on her inner walls. The sensor transmitting aligned with her clit and suddenly she could feel the slight chill in the air as the remaining water on the cock evaporated. A chill that was replaced by a sudden burst of heat and lust as she looked up and saw Miranda's ass and pussy perfectly presented to her as the woman licked her lover. Liara's head was thrown back and moaning in ecstasy, but she sensed that Wednesday was looking at her.

The two lovers shared a look of lust and love.  
"You were right Wednesday," Liara said huskily. "Properly motivated, Miranda here is an excellent student in the art of the azure kiss." She threw her head back and moaned again as Miranda continued licking. Wednesday only nodded, crawling up to Miranda's pussy on hands and knees and giving the slightly-spread lips a generous lick. She was rewarded when the restrained woman bucked her hips at the unexpected contact, moaning into Liara's clit, while Wednesday tasted her arousal. She had initially thought to prepare Miranda for her new cock, but she was wet enough already. Wednesday moved forward, her calves brushing up against the other woman's as she held her cock in one hand, lining it up with Miranda's pink entrance. She licked her free palm and rubbed the saliva on the head of her cock to lubricate it, before pressing it lightly against Miranda's pussy. The other woman quivered as Wednesday enjoyed the heat on her cock, before her hips surged forward, burying the thick head and most of the shaft into Miranda's wet centre.

The sensation was too much for Miranda to continue on her task, her head flying back sharply as a scream escaped her throat. Wednesday followed up her initial thrust with a second, harder thrust, burying her new cock to the hilt in Miranda's pussy, bring forth another cry from the woman, before Liara looked down at her angrily and pressed her face back into the indigo crotch to resume her previously assigned task. She looked back up at Wednesday with a smirk, one hand reaching out along Miranda's back. Wednesday leaned forward a little to grab Liara's hand, silently accepting when she felt her lover's mind request to join with her own. As their minds and bodies began to share sensations, Wednesday took up a quick thrusting rhythm as she fucked Miranda's pussy.

_Goddess, she's very good for someone who claims to be so pro-human. Anyone would think she has experience_, Liara thought through the meld. Wednesday had to agree as she felt the echoed sensation of Miranda's tongue working Liara's azure.  
_Her pussy is also fantastic Mistress_, Wednesday replied, continuing to thrust into the warmth of Miranda's body, feeling the muscles clenching and squeezing around her cock as she was fucked.  
_I know, I want to feel it myself_, Liara replied mentally, her throat too busy moaning in pleasure. _I want you to make her fail my love. Make her cum before she makes me cum. Fill her pussy with your cum, I know you want to.  
I will Mistress,_ Wednesday replied, letting go of Liara's hand to get a better grip on Miranda's waist and increasing both the pace and the force of her fucking, causing Miranda to once again falter as she moaned and screamed. Though the meld was reduced without physical touch, she could still feel Liara in her mind, sharing love and trust and lust, reassuring and comforting and beautiful.

Wednesday's frantic pace with the cock set Miranda's body on fire. Even though she still tried to fulfil Liara's demands for pleasure, she found it was too difficult to do it for more than a few licks at a time before her body moaned involuntarily. Behind her Wednesday's grip tightened and her moans turned into growls as she increased her pace yet again. Miranda gave up, even though she knew Liara wouldn't like it, her head resting on the asari's abdomen as she screamed her orgasm with abandon. Wednesday screamed shortly afterwards and Miranda felt the cock twitching inside her before a gush of warmth hit her, prolonging her orgasm. Miranda felt each twitch and spurt of cum from the cock buried in her pussy, her body and mind in a fog as her orgasm pounded through her. Unseen from her position on Liara's stomach, the asari gave Wednesday a proud smile.

As the fog of orgasm began to clear, Miranda realised what had happened. She had failed to make Liara cum, and she didn't think the asari was being idle in her threat. She looked up with fearful eyes, her expression only becoming meeker when she saw the frustration written plain on the blue face.  
"Clearly, you didn't take my threat seriously," Liara said dangerously. She extracted herself from her position with a huff of indignation, leaving Miranda where she was, exposed and shivering from fear and arousal. Wednesday, ever the obedient servant, slid out quickly from her position behind Miranda to stand behind her Mistress. "Did you enjoy yourself my love?" Liara asked Wednesday, stroking her face lovingly.  
"Yes Mistress, you can see for yourself," Wednesday replied. Liara looked up to see Wednesday wasn't exaggerating; her cum now starting to leak from Miranda's flushed pussy.  
"Well, at least one of us enjoyed ourselves," Liara ground out. Through the meld, strengthened by the physical connection once more, she sent thought to her lover. _You did a fantastic job my love. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did through the meld._

Turning back to address Miranda, Liara put on her mask of frustration.  
"As for you Miss Lawson, I did warn you about what would happen if you failed to please me," she said angrily, her hand cutting their air to land with a loud, painful slap on Miranda's still-red rear. "Wednesday, get her off the bed, she hasn't earned the right. Put her on the Sybian while I get her punishment ready."  
"Yes Mistress," Wednesday replied, moving to her task. Several button taps and Miranda sprawled on the bed, but Wednesday wasn't going to leave her there. She the woman over to a half-cylinder with several adjustable limb-rests mounted on sturdy legs. Partially helping and partially coercing Miranda to manoeuvre the Sybian between her legs, she only weakly protested as her still-leaking pussy came into contact with the silicone-covered vibration mat.

"Please Wednesday, don't let her hurt me," Miranda said weakly, the beginning of tears in her eyes.  
"Can you say you don't deserve it?" Wednesday asked, before activating the restraints once more. Miranda had a hard time truthfully saying no to Wednesday's question, and she bit back the tears threatening to fall. Liara had humiliated her, hurt her and if she hadn't come into this knowing it was the price for Oriana's safety she would have called it rape. Family was everything though, and you did what you had to for their sake.

Wednesday returned to Liara's side as she began to fit the other one of the strapless cocks into her azure. The bulb end was the same size, but this one was definitely not set up to resemble a human male. The entire length was mottled blue and purple for a start, and the size was much larger than the human-shaped one Wednesday still wore. The head was slightly bigger than Wednesday's, but instead of tapering thinner, the shaft expanded quickly to a wide point just after the head, before thinning down to its narrowest just at the mid-point of the shaft. From there it once again expanded to a knot-like bulge about three quarters down the shaft, the widest point of the toy, before thinning once again as it disappeared into Liara's crotch. Wednesday looked down at it and shivered a little, glad that she wasn't the target of this particular bit of Liara's control. Even so, she felt a pang of guilt for Miranda, knowing what Liara planned on doing with that thing.

"Mistress, may I speak?" Wednesday asked with a whisper, so Miranda wouldn't hear her standing up for her.  
"You may," Liara replied as she adjusted it a final time. She looked down at her new cock in fascination, testing it and seeing that her fingers couldn't wrap around the widest point.  
"I think that using the full krogan setting on her might inflict more pain than is prudent." Liara turned and looked at Wednesday, the woman sheepishly avoiding her gaze.  
"Are you asking me for mercy on that woman!?" Liara asked, her voice a whisper but no less intense for it. "She tried to implant a control chip in your brain! The only control anyone should ever have over you is me during sex!" She broke from character for a moment, no longer Wednesday's loving Dominatrix but now her lover, who worried and raged when something threatened their relationship.  
"I know, and I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it," Wednesday whispered hastily, breaking character herself. "I just think that you'll do more physical damage with that thing than is wise," she added.  
"Perhaps reducing the size a little?" Liara asked.

In truth, while she had been fully intending to use it on Miranda with no thought of the consequences a moment before, Wednesday's comment had sobered her thinking. The shaft in her hand was longer than both her hands could hold, and she knew that were she in Miranda's position, such a thing could cause unbelievable pain and damage to the sensitive nether region. Feeling an unusual feeling of pity for the woman, she picked up the control for the cock and began pressing buttons. Soon the cock was a much more manageable size, though still retaining its shape and colouring. Wednesday gave her a nod, and Liara gave her lover a kiss, and the two of them retook their roles in the scene.

Liara stood in front of the captive Miranda, who was looking straight ahead at the krogan-shaped cock jutting proudly from between the asari's thighs.  
"Since you seem to think that you can cum before I do, you're going to suck my cock until I cum all over your face while my lovely assistant here controls the vibrations of the Sybian you're currently strapped to." Liara gestured to Wednesday, who dutifully showed the remote in her hands. "Let's see if your mouth is better on a cock that my azure. Because the longer you take, the longer you'll be here, and I can assure you that vibrations are only pleasurable for so long before they start becoming painful." The restrained woman swallowed thickly at the implied threat, before focusing on the cock just out of reach.

Miranda extended her tongue and lips to reach the flared head of the cock in front of her, Liara stepping forward and forcing her lips open as they quickly came to the wide bulge behind the head. Wednesday turned on the vibrations, making her squeal around the cock in her mouth, her jaw stretched almost painfully wide as it struggled to accommodate the first bulge behind the head. After several tries she had to accept defeat, and looked up pleadingly at Liara, hoping the asari understood. Liara just looked down at Miranda with disdain at her failure to take the cock more into her mouth.  
"Wednesday, it looks like Miranda needs help," Liara said in an unsurprised tone.  
"Of course Mistress," Wednesday replied. She fell to her knees next to the Sybian, after turning it up to the 75% setting, and licked her lips. She stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth, forming a seal at the narrow point on the side of the cock and sucking, using her tongue to get it nice and wet with her spit. Once it was lubed to her satisfaction she moved her head along the shaft to Miranda's face, before licking her palm and taking the thick shaft in her hand and kissing Miranda's cheek. Her hand guided the head out of Miranda's mouth, before positioning placing a kiss on Miranda's lips. Uncertain what Wednesday was doing, she returned it hesitantly, her breath ragged and moaning as the vibrations worked through her clit to set her entire body on fire.

As she felt the head of the cock at the side of her lips, she understood Wednesday's plan. The head and shaft pushed between their mouths, both of them flicking some of the more sensitive regions with their tongues, to Liara's moaning approval. Liara set the rhythm then, pushing the cock slowly through the women's kiss, tremendously enjoying the physical sensations and the visual. Her movement sped up, and Wednesday realised her lover was close to cumming. She repositioned again, putting the head back in Miranda's mouth and taking the shaft in both hands, milking the cock like an experienced slut and eyeing the cock hungrily. With a groan Liara batted away Wednesday's hand for her own as the first jet of cum blasted forth from the head of her cock into Miranda's mouth. Liara didn't let Miranda off with cumming entirely in her mouth as she had with Wednesday, pulling out her cock and directing the remaining cum over her face, allowing Wednesday to suck away the remainder of her cum once she had finished painting Miranda's face. She came shortly afterwards, her screams of enjoyment all the sweeter for Liara as her cum ran down the woman's face.

* * *

**Ending 1 **

Leaving Miranda on the Sybian, Liara moved around to the restrained woman's exposed pussy, her swollen clit still pressed into the vibrating platform, her hips grinding against it. Liara smiled at seeing some of Wednesday's cum still leaking out of Miranda's pussy, but she knew that for what she had planned, she would still need lube. She retrieved the bottle from the bench, Wednesday standing next to Miranda as her asari lover poured out some to spread over the cock protruding from between her legs. Wednesday took the bottle as Liara handed it to her, the asari taking position behind Miranda and using the still-wet hand to spread some lube on Miranda's pink lips.  
"Why don't you use her mouth Wednesday?" Liara said as she brought the cock closer to Miranda's body.

Miranda gasped at the first contact of the cock at her entrance, before Liara begin pushing in the thick head. She moaned as the head slid past her wet lips until it began to flare out at the first bulge. As Liara did a few little thrusts to test her position, Wednesday had moved to be in front of Miranda, placing one hand on the back of the woman's head and guiding it forward until the swollen head of her cock was between her lips. Wednesday threw her head back and groaned as Miranda began to suck at the cock without being told. Liara smiled at Wednesday's reaction as she began to thrust with more force, the first bulge slamming against the muscles at Miranda's entrance. Miranda grunted and groaned around the cock in her mouth as each thrust pressed the bulge against her opening, before her body eventually succumbed and the bulge sank into her pussy to a loud scream from Miranda. Liara groaned as well as the sensor transmitter meant she felt every inch of her thick cock as it was squeezed by Miranda's inner muscles and felt the echo of the vibrations of the Sybian through Miranda's body, the fluttering warmth driving her arousal through the roof. Once the fist bulge was in, Miranda easily accepted more of the shaft in until the start of the next, larger bulge began to press against her already stretched entrance. Liara was patient enough for now to just fuck her pussy with the amount of cock she currently had in, making Miranda moan and scream her pleasure into Wednesday's cock, which made the other woman groan and thrust her hips involuntarily. Each of Liara's thrusts scraped the first bulge against Miranda's G-spot, driving her quickly to orgasm, as her entrance was stretched just a little further each time the second, wider bulge was pressed into it.

Liara adjusted her grip on Miranda's body, one hand gripping the woman's hips and the other reaching up to her shoulder. Wednesday put her free hand on Liara's, the touch deepening the meld still lingering between them. As Liara thrust in particularly deep, she felt Miranda's pussy clamp down on the entire length of her cock, screaming incoherently as she came hard. Liara wasn't close to cumming, not so soon after spraying over Miranda's face, but she groaned at the extra tightness and the slight release of warmth on the bulge of her cock. As Miranda's body relaxed after her orgasm Liara thrust in again, a little more forcefully this time and she woman screamed again as her body finally accepted the largest part of the cock, her pussy feeling unbelievably full as Liara bottomed out.  
"Fuck," Liara gasped. She held there for a moment, shivering at the feel of her cock entirely buried in Miranda's pussy.

_Her pussy feels so good, I just know I'm not going to last long_, Liara thought to her lover.  
_I know what you mean Mistress_, Wednesday thought back. She bit her lip as Miranda moaned, the vibrations from her vocal chords travelling through her cock. Looking down, Wednesday could see that Miranda's eyes were beginning to glaze over from the overwhelming pleasure coming from the stretch of Liara's cock buried in her pussy and the vibrations still directly on her clit.  
_I think she's about to black out_, Wednesday thought across the meld. _A shame, we could have had more fun with her. Shall we finish with her?  
Yes, but don't cum in her mouth. If she does pass out she might choke, and I can't have that. Feel free to cum all over her face though, I want to see her covered in our cum and watch it leak from her body. And take pictures to remember it all later_.  
_Goddess I love you Liara_, Wednesday thought.

The two of them increased the pace of their fucking of Miranda, Wednesday having trouble concentrating enough to use her biotics to retrieve the Sybian remote from the floor. As she approached her inevitable orgasm, she gradually increased the power of the vibrator Miranda was cuffed to, sending both her and her asari lover hurtling towards orgasm. As it was Wednesday was the first to hit her orgasm, her first jet of cum filling Miranda's mouth before she pulled out, the rest of it spraying out and adding to the cum already dripping from the woman's face. Wednesday's orgasm pulled Liara into her own, cumming partially inside Miranda's wet pussy before pulling out her cock and emptying the rest on Miranda's back and ass. As Liara pulled out her cock, the thick bulges scraping against her G-spot and stretching her lips wide one last time, the Sybian hit 100%, sending Miranda into a screaming orgasm. Her body was covered in cum as her own began to overload with pleasure, screaming until her vision blacked out and her brain shut down in self-defence.

Wednesday and Liara took a few quick pictures, before they worked in tandem to remove the unconscious Miranda from her restraints. The woman murmured faintly as Liara used her biotics to lift the woman after Wednesday deactivated the cuffs, lifting her over to the bed to lie on her side until she woke up. The two of them couldn't resist taking a few more pictures of Miranda's post-fuck, cum-covered body, before making use of the suite's shower.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Anal and Double Penetration**

As her orgasm faded Miranda found herself once again being lifted up, off the Sybian and back to the middle of the room where she had been originally restrained. Her hands were once again raised up to the hook before the cuffs were activated, the breast band and waist cinch similarly activated. But instead of simply keeping her legs on the floor, Liara raised the left one up until her ankle was level with her hip, before activating the thigh and ankle cuffs and repeating the posing with her right leg. Now better supported and significantly more exposed, Miranda looked at Liara's face with trepidation. The asari just smiled and walked over to retrieve a bottle of lube, before standing in from of Miranda once more. She made sure Miranda was watching as she doled out a generous amount into her cupped hand, rubbing it over the large cock she now wore. She handed the bottle to Wednesday, standing obediently beside and behind her. Spreading the remnants on Miranda's pussy, her blue fingers darting in to the woman's pussy still leaking some of Wednesday's cum, she took the thick shaft in her hand and aligned it with the woman's pussy.

Miranda gasped at the first contact of the cock at her entrance, before Liara begin pushing in the thick head. She moaned as the head slid past her wet lips until it began to flare out at the first bulge. Liara did a few little thrusts to test her position, before she began to thrust with more force, the first bulge slamming against the muscles at her entrance. Miranda grunted and groaned as each thrust pressed the bulge against her opening, before her body eventually succumbed and the bulge sank into her pussy to a loud scream from Miranda. Liara groaned as well as the sensor transmitter meant she felt every inch of her thick cock as it was squeezed by Miranda's inner muscles, the fluttering warmth driving her arousal through the roof. Once the fist bulge was in, Miranda easily accepted the shaft until the start of the next, larger bulge began to press against her already stretched entrance. Liara was patient enough for now to just fuck her pussy with the amount of cock she currently had in, making Miranda moan and scream her pleasure. Each thrust scraped the first bulge against Miranda's G-spot, driving her quickly to orgasm, as her entrance was stretched just a little further each time the second, wider bulge was pressed into it.

As Liara thrust in particularly deep, she felt Miranda's pussy clamp down on the entire length of her cock, screaming incoherently as she came hard. Liara wasn't close to cumming, not so soon after spraying over Miranda's face, but she groaned at the extra tightness and the slight release of warmth on the bulge of her cock. As Miranda's body relaxed Liara thrust in again, a little more forcefully this time and she woman screamed again as her body finally accepted the largest part of the cock inside until she felt her clit pressed against Liara's mound, her pussy feeling unbelievably full as Liara bottomed out.  
"Fuck," Liara gasped. She held there for a moment, shivering at the feel of her cock entirely buried in Miranda's pussy. She threw a look over to Wednesday, and her lover nodded, reaching out a hand and placing it on Liara's shoulder to re-initiate the meld.

_Her pussy feels so good, I just know I'm not going to last long_, Liara thought to her lover. _I want you to join me._  
_Shall I tend to your breasts while I touch myself Mistress?_ Wednesday asked.  
_No, I want something else_, Liara replied. She sent a mental image to her lover, who she felt shiver with arousal.  
_Yes Mistress!_ Wednesday thought fervently, before taking her hand off Liara's shoulder. She quickly moved over to the bench to retrieve an implement she would require, before taking position behind Miranda as she had seen in Liara's image.

She took off the lid of the lube, taking the syringe she had grabbed and extracting a generous amount, making sure the nozzle was well lubed as well. Dipping in a finger, she placed the bottle on the floor and kneeled to get a better angle. Miranda squealed in surprise as Wednesday rubbed a lubed finger at her backdoor, having been mostly unaware of her surroundings as Liara let her pussy accommodate to the cock buried inside it. To distract her, Liara began slowly dragging the cock out until she felt Miranda's lips begin to stretch around the bulge, before pushing back in, winding the woman with her grunt of pleasure. She looked at Liara's face with apprehension and saw only a predatory smile, and knew what Wednesday had been instructed to do.

The finger gently probing her anus was replaced by the nozzle of the syringe, before a pleasantly cool sensation followed as the lubricant was applied directly inside her. The syringe was removed and Wednesday stood again, replacing the cap on the lube and spreading some on her own cock. She stood behind Miranda and lined up her cock to Miranda's rear, gently applying pressure to the tight ring of muscles. They resisted as the thick head began to worm its way in until the widest point was past her body's resistance and sank inside her. Miranda moaned something that bordered pleasure and pain, the sensations coming from her pussy too distracting for her to object about the anal intruder.

Liara and Wednesday both gripped Miranda's waist, their minds reconnecting fully and sharing the incredible sensations they felt as they stayed still for a moment. Liara shared the feeling of Miranda's pussy muscles randomly clenching and fluttering around the massive bulges of her krogan-shaped cock and large breasts pressed against her own, hard nipples brushing against each other. Wednesday shared the way the bulges felt on her own cock trapped in the tight confines of Miranda's ass and her own boobs pressed against Miranda's muscular back. Without a word the two of them began to move Miranda's hips in a slow pattern between them, pushing her forward to take more of Liara's cock as Wednesday's withdrew, before she was rocked back to take the one in her ass deeper as the bulge pulled deliciously at her pussy lips. The rhythm was slow and steady, gradually moving Miranda from hisses of discomfort to moans of pleasure. As the woman sandwiched between them began to move her hips with them they increased the pace, Miranda graduated to cries and screams of ecstasy.

Miranda, caught as she was, was having a hard time thinking in straight lines, let alone displaying any finer control over her voice than screaming her lungs out as the cocks pistoned in and out of her. The large part of her mind was revelling in the pure pleasure setting fire to the nerves all over her body, a part that had started as barely a whisper what seemed like years ago. The last vestiges of her rational mind was wondering if this would be the last thing these two would subject her two, or if Liara had further degradations of her body planned. This part was largely drowned out as her body hit yet another orgasm, this one more powerful and overwhelming than any of the previous ones. She screamed her release as her head snapped back, tears forming in her eyes for reasons she would never be able to fully explain. Her vision began to black out as her orgasm continued unabated as Liara and Wednesday continued their relentless fucking.

_I think she's about to black out_, Liara thought across the meld. _A shame, we could have had such fun with her._  
_Should we cum inside her?_ Wednesday asked mentally. _I'm so close_.  
_Cum together definitely,_ Liara thought back. _Inside her… not so much. I want to see her covered in our cum and watch it leak from her body. And take pictures to remember it all later_.  
_Goddess I love you Liara_, Wednesday thought, before she screamed as she came. Feeling Wednesday cum pushed Liara over the edge with her lover.

The first burst of cum from both of them filled Miranda's insides, before they withdrew their cocks and sprayed the rest on Miranda's body, painting her back, abs and breasts with thick white strands. As they came down from their orgasms, they noticed that Miranda had in fact passed out from her ordeal. Wednesday and Liara took a few quick pictures, before they worked in tandem to lower the unconscious Miranda from her restraints. The woman murmured faintly as Liara used her biotics to lift the woman as Wednesday deactivated the cuffs, lifting her over to the bed to lie on her side until she woke up. The two of them couldn't resist taking a few more pictures of Miranda's post-fuck, cum-covered body, before making use of the suite's shower.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The two of them redressed in their original clothes, leaving the sleeping Miranda in the suite as they closed the door behind them. They only stopped at the concierge desk long enough to leave some final instructions for Miranda, and collect the recordings from the suites cameras.  
"Wednesday, I have a question," Liara said. The two of them made their way through the lobby on the way to Liara's apartment where they planned to spend the night.  
"Anything in particular?" Wednesday asked.  
"How did you know that the other one was shaped after a krogan?" Wednesday paled slightly and was silent for a moment, before answering in a choked whisper.  
"I accidentally saw Grunt coming out of the shower a few days ago. That's an image that will be burned into my brain forever." Wednesday rubbed her eyes subconsciously. Beside her as they got into the skycar, Liara turned a little green.  
"Goddess, now the next time we meld I just know that I'll stumble across that particular memory. Why do you do this to me Wednesday?" she whined.  
"Hey, it'll be ok, I promise. I'll just have to make sure you're very distracted," Wednesday said with a kiss.  
"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Liara said, piloting them into the Illium night.


	3. Christmas Time

**This takes place at an unspecified time after the Reapers are dead and gone. While this is meant to be set in the Wednesday Shepard universe, I have deliberately omitted a lot of those elements for ease of reading. Those of you who love Lurch, he's one of the cuts. **

**Also, spoiler warning for certain pairings and characters that will come up in this story, they will be written into the Wednesday-verse later. **

**A quick primer though: EDI is in the body she acquires in ME3, though it never loses its skin, and is married to Sam.  
Ameila is an asari the Wednesday and Miranda rescue from Sanctuary. She is very young (only 80 in this tale) almost pink, and hero-worships both of them. Since Wednesday isn't available, Miranda gets the lion's share of the attention. Wednesday thinks of Ameila as a daughter-surrogate. **

**Also, many thanks again to Rae D. Magdon, the stylistic inspiration for this story. I debated on one of two names for the sex toy she described so well in her tale 'Totally Worth It' among others, and one I used in the previous chapter. I started with 'the Decorator' but after a discussion with my fiancee/beta, we decided that 'The Shagomizer' was a much cooler name. It came out of a discussion of it's slight similarity to the spikes on the end of _Stegasaurus_ tails, named Thagomizers (By Gary Larson of Farside comic fame, after the late Thag Simmons). Since they are used for shagging, the name is thus. **

**Also, because a picture is worth a thousand words, please go to the following to see a picture done by my very good friend Pupete, inspired by this chapter: pupeart_blogspot_com_es/2013/12/merry-christmas-commissioned-by_html (Just replace the underscores with '.'). **

* * *

"Are you set for the party tonight?" Wednesday asked as she walked into her home. The one she shared with the blue love of her life. Wednesday was in the process of divesting herself of various shopping bags brimming with gifts when the sight of her bondmate stopped her in her tracks.  
"Like what you see, my love?" Liara asked. Her eyes danced with mirth and mischief, and a devious smile curled her lips. She was currently clad in a tight red corset, the top and bottom hems sporting a white fur trim. It was matched by red satin panties, the bottom of the corset showing black suspenders holding up black-trimmed red stockings. Her feet were in modest ruby-red heels, while a red skirt hung limply over an arm. Liara had added bright red lipstick to enhance the shape of her lips. She turned around, revealing that the panties she was wearing thinned to a thong at the back, revealing the entirely of her shapely blue butt.

Wednesday licked her lips and swallowed unconsciously, her mouth suddenly dry.  
"I... uh..." she said lamely.  
"Excellent," Liara replied with a smirk. She pulled on the skirt and fastened it, adjusting it so that the white fur trim at the bottom of the corset was visible, but the black suspenders were mostly hidden. The skirt came down to Liara's knees, but to Wednesday it seemed almost indecently sexier than a miniskirt. Liara closed the distance to her lover and pulled her into a tight embrace, lips brushing teasingly.

"Now, I've laid out your favourite dress on the bed. Why don't you go change into it?" Liara said, releasing Wednesday.  
"Bed... dress... right," Wednesday murmured, still in shock and more than a little aroused at seeing Liara like that. She had known that Liara had been very excited about the Christmas party being thrown by one of their closest friends. As she walked in a slight daze to their bedroom upstairs, Wednesday thought back to all the teasing hints and looks Liara had been giving her, saying that she was bound to love the outfit the asari had picked out.

Well, she hadn't been wrong there. It was all Wednesday could do right now to fall to her knees in front of Liara and beg her to take her right there, party be damned. If she knew Liara though, and after all the years they had been together she definitely did, then Wednesday suspected Liara had plans for her tonight. A suspicion confirmed when she saw that her favourite dress wasn't the only thing Liara had prepared for her. Next to her dress was a familiar pair of black underwear. Wednesday swallowed, not nervously but in excitement. If Liara had selected these, then she was definitely planning more fun than just simple party games tonight. Wednesday quickly shimmied out of her current outfit.

Wednesday slowly pulled on the black panties. She sighed a little in contentment at the feel of the slightly-cooler material, laced as it was with micro-electronics and element zero. The dress soon followed and Wednesday enjoyed the feel of the smooth black material on her skin. The large cut-out on the back only accentuated the curve of her waist, the open collar revealed a delicious amount of cleavage and the hem ended just above mid-thigh. She had just finished pulling on the dress when she felt the first instalment of what was likely to be an all-night activity. A slight buzz and tingle between her legs had her feeling much warmer in seconds. She gasped in surprise and turned to see a small remote held in a blue hand, a lascivious smile on Liara's red-painted lips as she leaned on the doorframe.

"I hope you agree with my selection. That dress does look wonderful on you." Liara's smile was all Wednesday needed to know that it wasn't her bondmate who had decided upon the underwear, it was Mistress Liara.  
"You have excellent taste, as always," Wednesday replied. She sauntered over, hoping to lay a passionate kiss on Liara's lips, but the asari only gave her a quick peck.  
"Don't take too long with your shoes and makeup Wednesday. We really should be going soon," Liara said. Her resolve not to ravish Wednesday right there and then almost faltered when she saw the puppy-dog eyes her human lover was giving her. The asari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the subtle pheromones of Wednesday's spiking arousal. She turned and left, waiting out in the hall and making sure that all the gifts for tonight were ready. She wasn't above activating the remote every so often though, rewarded with squeals and squeaks from Wednesday still putting on her makeup.

Soon after, Liara was certain at least half the time the human normally took; Wednesday was coming down the stairs. Her feet were inside low black heels, her hair pulled back in an elaborate French braid while her lips and eyes were painted a light blue. Liara noted the not-so-subtle hint from her lover and vowed to herself to show Wednesday her appreciation before the night was over. The two of them packed the gifts into the skycar before getting in themselves and inputting the destination into the autopilot.  
"So, who is coming tonight?" Liara asked. She had given up the life of the Shadow Broker a year ago, and it was a pleasant surprise to re-learn the magic of asking other people for information rather than just knowing it. She rubbed her stocking-clad leg against Wednesday's smooth skin, enjoying the sensation.

"Well, obviously Sam because she's hosting," Wednesday replied. "Tali and Garrus are coming along, though they're bringing their own food after, and I quote, 'that unmitigated catering disaster that happened the last time I was involved in planning a party'. Wrex and Grunt will be there," she said with a chortle. "Wrex was complaining that he had to suck up long and hard with Bakara to get himself a free night. The perils of being the first krogan President, I suppose. Kasumi said she'll make an appearance, but Jack only said maybe. Samara is spending time with Falere, which as you can imagine really put a downer on Zaeed's mood. He was so convinced he had a foolproof way of winning her over this time. Joker will be there, though it remains to be seen if his plus one from this year will be the same as last time. I swear, just because he's the owner of Fornax now he thinks it gives him the right to be Hugh Heffner. As always, Ash and Kaidan declined. The surprise one was Miranda saying yes, _and_ asking to bring a partner. No-one knows who the mystery date is, we're all very excited."

"It sounds like it's going to be a lovely night. I just hope Sam has reinforced the walls... and the showers. Grunt still parties hard."  
"Why wouldn't he?" Wednesday replied. "His first is going to be born soon, this is the last time he'll be able to before he becomes like Wrex, all fatherly and mature and stuff." The two of them laughed as they tried to reconcile the image of Urdnot Grunt as a responsible father, and failed utterly.  
"Want to bet he gives them a shotgun bigger than they are for their first birthday?" Liara asked, hunger suddenly in her eyes.  
"Depends on the stakes," Wednesday replied.  
"Name your price then," Liara countered.  
"If I win, a whole week where I'm the one in charge in the bedroom," Wednesday said, eyes blazing merrily.  
"Oh, is that all?" Liara mocked. "Well then, when _I_ win, I'll enjoy finally having you in your office. While you're working. Maybe even when you're in a meeting." Wednesday was about to protest, but the smouldering look on Liara's face made it die in her throat and come out only as a whimper of desire.

Before either of them could go further down this particular line of thought, their transport landed at their destination. The two of them got out and picked up the gift bags, taking them to the door and pressing the doorbell.  
"I'll get it," came a voice from inside, before the door was opened and Liara and Wednesday saw a familiar face. Black hair still in an attractive bob, brown eyes with long, inviting lashes, full pink lips and a small mole just above the lip on the right side. All poured deliciously into a tight red dress.  
"EDI, you look wonderful as always," Liara said graciously, handing over the first wrapped gift. EDI took it with a smile and placed it to the side, before welcoming both of her guests in with a brief, friendly hug.  
"It is wonderful to see you both," she replied. "Samantha will be along shortly. You have arrived earlier than anticipated, she is putting in the final touches."

"Who is it EDI?" called out a familiar British voice from deeper inside the house.  
"Wednesday and Liara," EDI called back.  
"Why didn't you say so!?" Sam exclaimed. There were some hurried footsteps before Sam appeared in the foyer, greeting the two of them with a hug before looking over to EDI. Her eyes bugged out of her skull slightly as she took in the delectable form in front of her, before she placed a quick kiss on those luscious-looking lips. "Sorry dear, you just looked too good not to kiss," Sam said, not the least bit apologetic.  
"No apologies necessary," EDI replied, caressing Sam's cheek and displaying the tasteful diamond ring on her finger, one matching the ring on the hand Sam placed over it.

"Hey you two, keep it classy," Wednesday said, breaking the two lovebirds out of their mutual spell.  
"Right, guests, party," Sam said. She spied the present EDI had placed on the side table and immediately seized upon it. "What did you get me? I-I mean us, totally mean us." She turned to EDI with a pleading look. "Can I please open it now? Otherwise the wait is going to drive me absolutely bonkers."  
"You say this as if it isn't already the case," EDI replied with a small smile. The four of them burst into peals of laughter at the joke, before EDI relieved Sam of her shinily-wrapped burden. "Surely you can wait a few hours until all the guests have arrived?" she chided her wife playfully. "Until then, this is going under the tree with the rest of the gifts."  
"You are completely unfair, you do realise this," Sam whined.  
"I will make it up to you later. I believe you mentioned something about satin sheets?" EDI replied with a teasing lilt in her voice.  
"Shutting up now," Sam said quickly, her cheeks darkening further from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

* * *

Several hours later the party was in full swing. The krogan pair were the first to arrive after Wednesday and Liara, and wasted no time in roping Wednesday into a head-butting contest, with plenty of laughs and shots between them. After them came Tali and Garrus, making good on their threat to bring their own food, as well as numerous gifts. Kasumi was her usual bubbly self and only got moreso after a few drinks with her friend Jack, surprising everyone with her presence. Joker, as it turned out, brought not one but two lovely ladies on his arm, both of them complete airheads, which worried the newest porn emperor of the galaxy not in the slightest. Though he spared a thought for the thoroughly morose-looking Zaeed and whispered in the redhead's ear to cheer him up. She immediately took the aging merc away from the party for a while and both of them came back half an hour later with misaligned buttons, dishevelled hair and matching grins.  
"I knew Jessie would get him to smile," Joker said loudly, to much laughter all around.

The real surprise was when the doorbell rung for the last time. EDI and Sam had opened the door together, laughing at Grunt's antics, when the sight of the two standing outside had stunned them into silence, Sam dropping her glass of very potent eggnog. The shatter of glass drew everyone's attention, and suddenly all eyes were on a blushing Miranda and her equally-blushing date - an asari who was very unusual shade of light purple and whose cheeks were darkening in embarrassment. Some of them didn't recognise Miranda's date, but Wednesday would have trouble not remembering the face of the only other living thing they had rescued from Horizon apart from Oriana.

"Miranda, Ameila, glad you could join us," Wednesday said, breaking everyone from their trance. After that everyone settled and introductions were made to those who didn't know Amelia. Wednesday gently took Miranda aside as Liara and Amelia began chatting, leading the Australian by the arm to a deserted bathroom.  
"So, out with it Lawson," Wednesday said. She had been very protective of Ameila over the years since the end of the War. She had known about the asari's borderline worship of Miranda for a while, but the woman herself had never shown any signs that she even noticed, let alone reciprocated.  
"I don't know how to explain it. You know she's been following me for years. Mostly, I just wrote it off as, I don't know, just a thing for her. Recently though... something changed."  
"You've been keeping this to yourselves pretty well then, considering Ameila calls me practically every week to chat."  
"I asked her not to tell you," Miranda said. "Given our history, I wasn't sure that you'd approve."  
"Then you better make this story a good one," Wednesday said, sitting on the sink and crossing her arms over her chest. Miranda looked away from Wednesday's glare, still remembering that night at Azure all those years ago and still being uncomfortable being alone with Wednesday to this day.

"It just happened," Miranda said. "I was walking home and she came up to talk the way she does and we were attacked by a street gang. I know, an unusual occurrence. I could look after myself alright, but Ameila doesn't have the combat experience I do. I put down my attackers, but when I saw her lying on the ground at the foot of one of those scumbags, I don't know what came over me. Next thing I knew I'm kneeling on the ground trying to get her to wake up. Ever since then, the last few years of her attentions have just... clicked, I supposed. I realised that here was someone who accepted me for who I was, who... who wanted me. You have no idea how overpowering that was for me." Miranda took a deep breath. "It's been going on for about six months now. I asked her not to tell you because I'm still figuring this out with her. You know I'm not good with interpersonal stuff Wednesday, but she's really helping me." She looked at Wednesday pleadingly, hoping that her explanation would be good enough.

"Alright Lawson, you get a pass from me. I don't have to remind you that if you break her heart, that night at Azure will seem like child's play to what Liara and I will do to you." Miranda just gulped nervously in reply. Wednesday was about to glare when she felt a pleasant tingle course through her underwear, reminding her that this was supposed to be a social occasion, not an interrogation. She allowed her glare to slide from her face. "Let's get back to the party." She led Miranda back out to the main room where everyone was sitting. Wednesday took a seat next to Liara while Miranda sat down in a large recliner, Ameila immediately walking over and sitting in her partner's lap, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Alright, now that we're all here, it's time for gifts!" Sam said, her voice loud and slurred from all the eggnog she'd had. Wednesday felt a more powerful tingle from her underwear as Liara slid a hand around her shoulders, smiling mischievously. As soon as it began it was over, and they could focus on the hilarious sight of Sam in her green elf dress and santa hat trying to stand up straight and read the gift tags on the presents under the tree. EDI gently guided her back to her chair, the dark-skinned woman pouting slightly as she was robbed of the chance to play St Nick. EDI's kiss mollified her somewhat, as did the first present that was placed in her hands, the one Wednesday and Liara had brought. Sam tore into the thin paper like a child, squealing in delight when she saw what the wrapping was hiding. She pulled out an exquisitely carved chessboard, the pieces solid sets of onyx and white marble.

"You guys are the best," Sam said through her giggles, jumping unsteadily to her feet and hobbling over to them, before grabbing Wednesday's face and planting an unexpected kiss on her. Wednesday's surprised squeak turned into a moan as Liara picked another opportunity to activate her underwear. Wednesday glared at her lover out of the corner of her eye, before the kiss ended and Liara was given the same treatment. Wednesday just looked at her lover's expression of surprise and mild arousal. Ever since that night with Miranda at Azure all those years ago they had only ever talked about doing something similar again, debates on who would be the most attractive and willing partner often devolving into sex before they could ever really make a decision.

Further musings were cut off as more gifts were handed out. Highlights included physical copy of one of Sam's favourite books _Simulacra and Simulation_, and a high-powered shotgun care of Grunt. Garrus and Tali got a very nice box of dextro-chocolate body paint. Grunt got a bib for his coming child, and Wrex some toys for his own kids. Kasumi got a set of physical lock-picking tools, which caused everyone to laugh. Zaeed just snuggled closer to Jessie the redhead as he was presented with the papers officially disbanding the Blue Suns.

When they got to Joker, he insisted he be the one to give his gifts to everyone.  
"Now, I've known you all for years, and you all know me. So I hope you all enjoy this little gift from me to all of you." Everyone looked down at the small package they had each received from him, no bigger than a credit card. A short moment of paper-tearing later and the contents were revealed.  
"That's right, you'll all been given extremely exclusive _Normandy_-class access to Fornax. It includes a lifetime subscription to anything and everything we offer, including the Ranch on Bekenstein. Because, you know, everyone loves a holiday where your every whim is catered to by scantily-clad attendants of the gender and species of your choice." There was a moment of confusion before everyone burst into smiles and laughter. Only Joker would think of something like this. Wednesday's laughter was peppered by sighs as Liara randomly attacked her with the remote, slowly building up the fire between her thighs.

* * *

After the gifts were given and the wrapping cleared away, they all began to settle in to play games, tell stories and generally catch up with each other's lives. Unsurprisingly, Grunt was the first who was found semi-conscious in the running shower, mumbling strange, random nothings to everyone and no-one. When they checked later, Jack had joined him, the two of them half-consciously muttering to each other. They were followed by Sam, who obviously had a little too much eggnog. Her cheeks were flushed and she giggled uncontrollably as she fell to the floor again. EDI helped her wife to her feet, throwing an arm over her shoulder as she half-carried, half-dragged Sam towards the stairs. Garrus and Tali took that as their cue to leave, saying their goodbyes to their friends and hosts as they reached the bottom step before heading out. Only Wednesday and Liara were observant enough to hear them whisper about trying their body-paint. Wrex settled comfortably into a chair specifically designed to hold his weight, enjoying the quiet time that he got so rarely even in his own home, between the demands of running the krogan nation and his children. Kasumi left after a while as well, taking the lift Joker offered. Zaeed and Jessie hadn't been seen for a while, but since his car was gone it didn't take much to work out what had likely happened. That just left Wednesday, Liara, Miranda and Ameila, the latter pair too engrossed in a game of chess with one of Sam's older sets to notice anything.

All the warning Wednesday got was a predatory gleam in Liara's eye before her panties blazed to life, setting her nerves on fire and making her wet with need for her lover. Wednesday practically tackled Liara, kissing her firmly on the lips and keening sadly when Liara broke the kiss before tongues could enter the equation.  
"Let's go upstairs," Liara whispered hungrily. Wednesday could only whimper as Liara took her hand and pulled her upstairs into one of the guest rooms - but not before hearing the very distinctive sound of a familiar British voice moaning in pleasure coming from the master bedroom. The two of them shared a knowing look, before closing the door behind them.

Almost instantly Liara pounced, pinning Wednesday to the door with her body, her lips and tongue pressed forcefully to her lover's. Wednesday moaned pleasantly at the welcome contact before she squealed in delight as Liara stopped teasing her and pushed the remote to its highest setting. Liara kept kissing her lover, lips sometimes moving to lick along a jawline, to nip playfully on an earlobe or suck at a particularly tasty part of the human's neck. Blue hands roamed freely over skin and dress, teasing up and down smooth sides and back, gripping raven-black hair, grabbing delicious handfuls of human ass and kneading sensitive breasts. Liara finally broke away from Wednesday now leaning against the door, hair and outfit dishevelled and a wide smile on her face, breathing heavily and occasionally moaning. Liara smiled at the way her lover looked, biting her bottom lip gently as her own arousal began to climb higher. She pushed herself back against Wednesday's body, revelling in the sensation of Wednesday's breath against her neck for a moment.

Liara gripped one of Wednesday's legs behind the knee and tugged upwards, Wednesday getting the hint and moving her leg so it gripped at dip of Liara's waist. Such a position left her sex open and vulnerable to Liara, who wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation to press her thigh to Wednesday's pussy. The pressure of the asari's thigh on her warm, wet centre only pushed the vibrating material of her underwear closer to her, pushing her ever-further along that dangerous, thrilling road to lovemaking.  
"I want more," Liara growled softly into Wednesday's ear, the warm breath and words working equally to make Wednesday moan with desire. Liara then put a hand over Wednesday's mouth to muffle her. "No noise and you get a treat," Liara teased, tongue darting out for a quick lick of the sensitive earlobe.

Wednesday's body stiffened and she breathed deeply in and out through her nose. She knew the rules of this particular game. She was allowed to move around as much as she liked while Liara did whatever she wanted to Wednesday's body. The only catch was that Wednesday wasn't allowed to use her voice. No hums, no moans, no nothing. Breathing through her nose as quickly as she could and screaming silently were her only options. It didn't help that when Liara put her hand over her mouth to muffle her it was an incredible turn-on. So Wednesday endured it, the pain of maintaining the required silence dwarfed by the pleasure she was deriving from Liara controlling her like this, where they could be heard and discovered.

Liara pulled down on the open collar of Wednesday's dress, exposing a beast to the air. The slight chill mixed with her arousal had already brought the nipple to a hard point, which Liara teased with her tongue. Wednesday writhed under her, trying desperately to manoeuvre so that Liara's tongue would move over her hard point. Liara just kept teasing her lover, purposefully avoiding the nipple to lick around the areola, playfully flicking her tongue around the little bumps she found. Only when she sensed that Wednesday was about to break did she give her lover that small measure of release she was craving, taking the whole nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, soothing the hard point with tender licks of her tongue. Wednesday relaxed somewhat underneath her, before the asari's manipulations of her breast drove her to grind her pelvis into the asari's thigh. Liara could feel the heat emanating from her lover's sex, and it was as intoxicating as the hard nipple in her mouth, knowing that it was all for her and because of her.

Liara released the nipple from her mouth with a soft popping sound, before quickly kissing Wednesday, her slick lips eagerly inviting out the human's tongue to play. Liara slowly trailed a hand down the front of Wednesday's dress as they kissed, the asari impressed that Wednesday hadn't made a sound yet. Something she was determined to change at the soonest opportunity. The hand reached the hem of Wednesday's dress and pulled it up slightly, feeling Wednesday's hand join it. Liara growled possessively and broke the kiss for a moment.  
"Don't forget your place," she whispered dangerously, before she took both of Wednesday's hands in one of her own and held them high on the door, before taking her hand that had been closing in on Wednesday's pussy and returning it to that task. Blue fingers deftly, though less gently than before, pushed up the hem of the dress to completely reveal creamy white thighs and black underwear. Teasing around the waistband of the undergarments for a moment before dipping inside, both of them gasping as her fingers discovered the sheer amount of wet arousal between Wednesday's legs.

It took only the light touch of Liara's finger on the hood of Wednesday's aching clit to make the woman break her silence, a short squeal of delight passing her lips. She bit her bottom lip instantly and her wide eyes looked at Liara with apprehension. Liara just looked smugly superior.  
"So soon?" she mocked mildly. "I guess that means you don't get your treat then. Well, at least not right away." Liara buried her face in Wednesday's neck, enjoying the mild tickle of hair against her cheeks as she licked down to Wednesday's collarbone. The hand in Wednesday's panties continued to run along and through the slick folds of her lovers sex, teasing the entrance to that lovely warmth and circling feather-light around the bundle of nerves right at the top, but never enough to give her lover more than momentary pleasure. Wednesday writhed under Liara's ministrations, her frustration growing with her arousal as Liara teased her, built her up to what was sure to be a fantastic orgasm.

"Please Mistress," Wednesday panted, "Please let me cum."  
"Oh, I suppose you've been a good girl so far," Liara drawled out from the region of Wednesday's neck. She pressed her fingers into Wednesday's clit, the vibrations and electric tingle from her underwear enhancing the effect. Wednesday bit down on her own hand to try and stop the sound getting past her, and Liara smiled evilly in appreciation. Her body stiffened as she came, jerking irregularly as her legs spasmed through her orgasm. Liara held her up as best she could while Wednesday screamed into her hand, before her lover went slightly limp against the door. Liara gently removed the hand from Wednesday's mouth, kissing the teeth marks to sooth them, before placing a gentle kiss on Wednesday's lips as she embraced her lover.

"Let's get you onto that bed. I'll give you something better to do with your mouth." Wednesday smiled as Liara helped her to the bed, stripping her out of her clothes and leaving the woman naked on the bed. Liara positioned Wednesday comfortably on her hands and knees, before turning back to her handbag she had brought with her. Liara smiled as she opened it, seeing the items she had placed in there just in case, and very glad she did. The first item extracted was a length of red silken ribbon. She sat on the bed and tied Wednesday's wrists together with the ribbon, making sure to tie midshipman's hitch knots so that Wednesday could take them off herself if she needed or wanted to. Not that she ever did, trusting Liara as completely as she did. The knots fastened, Liara tied Wednesday's wrists to the headboard and smiled at her work. Wednesday smiled back at her lover as she took out the next item from the bag.

Wednesday swallowed involuntarily as she saw the large, candy-cane striped ball-gag that Liara had pulled out.  
"You like the look of my new toy? I got it for the holidays," Liara said as she began to adjust the strap. Wednesday just nodded, slightly apprehensive since it was larger than any of the other gags they had at home. She opened her mouth obediently when Liara brought it close, the gag not as big as she thought as she wrapped her teeth and lips around it. Liara adjusted the straps one last time before leaning back, looking into Wednesday's eyes for confirmation. Wednesday tested it with her jaw for a moment, before nodding, smiling as much as she could around the gag. Liara smiled and put her handbag on the bed, the last item hidden for now.

She stood up and moved behind Wednesday, her hands trailing down Wednesday's exposed skin. She knelt at the foot of the bed, her face now level with Wednesday's pussy. She ran her blue hands over creamy cheeks, hips and thighs, pinching the skin every so often just to make Wednesday twitch and squeak into her gag. From her angle she could see Wednesday's breasts hanging down as well, reaching one hand between the human's legs to give them a quick squeeze. Her hand eventually found themselves on Wednesday's thighs, her thumbs gently pulling at the delicate folds of her pussy, spreading her lips and exposing the wet pinkness of her pussy and the straining bud of her clit.  
"Hmm, looks good enough to eat," Liara said huskily, leaning in and letting her warm breath wash over Wednesday's sensitive nethers.

She stood up before she did anything else though.  
"You've been a naughty girl this year Wednesday, keeping me out of the loop on Miranda and Ameila. What a pity I'm all out of coal. Guess I'll just have to find alternatives then." There was the silken sound of air parting before a slap rang out, Wednesday's ass cheeks quickly turning red from the stinging contact, Wednesday jumping and squealing in surprise and arousal. Liara rubbed the reddening cheek with her hand to soothe the sting and let it become pleasure rather than pain. She repeated it on the other cheeks, first the slap and then the soothe. She began a slow, alternating pattern of laying light smacks on Wednesday's ass until the skin was a uniform pink. She gave a quick kiss to a burning cheek before kneeling down again to inspect the results of her work, and she wasn't disappointed.

If Wednesday was wet before, she was positively dripping now. Liara was extremely pleased to see a small trail of Wednesday's arousal beginning to trail down the inside of one thigh, her previously pink clit almost red now, peaking proudly from its hood. Liara reached out with her hands and her mind, requesting to join minds with her lover as she leaned in. Wednesday practically tackled her with the strength of their mental connection, and Liara felt as if her own body was on fire as their nervous systems connected.  
_Please Mistress, I'm so close, please make me cum!_ Wednesday thought to Liara.  
_Since you asked so nicely_, Liara thought back. She sucked on the end of a finger, more for show than actual need, before she pressed it at Wednesday's entrance. The tip slid easily inside, Wednesday's natural lubricant more than sufficient. Liara leaned in and captured her straining clit between her lips, sucking lightly and her tongue licking around as she lapped up the taste that was uniquely Wednesday. Her lover wasn't kidding, Liara's finger sinking easily into Wednesday's warm, tight pussy as she worked on her clit, the woman screaming as much as her gag would allow. It took only scant moments of Liara licking her clit and a finger stroking Wednesday's G-spot before her body stiffened and jerked and she screamed her orgasm into the confection-coloured gag. Liara's body flushed and her biotics glowed purple as she experienced the echo of Wednesday cumming.

Liara waited patiently until Wednesday's body, and by extension her own, relaxed before she slowly removed her finger, shallowing the meld as she did so.  
"Well, I think we can move right along then," she said, her voice slightly hoarse. She stood up on mildly shaky legs and then walked back to her handbag, stopping to caress Wednesday's sweat-sheened cheek. Wednesday opened her eyes and managed a look of love and trust at Liara, a difficult feat considering the gag in her mouth. Her eyes went wide and the pupils dilated a little as Liara's hand absently retrieved the final toy. She took in the familiar form of the Shagomizer, the almost exorbitantly expensive strap-on that made its wearer feel like they had an actual penis, ejaculation and all. Liara had obviously been tinkering with the settings for tonight, because instead of the familiar purple colour they tended to gravitate towards, it was instead a perfect match for her ball-gag, striped red and white in a slanted swirl.

"I think it's time you got your Christmas present my love," Liara said. She laid the festively-coloured sex toy on the bed and stood up, sliding down her skirt and thong before standing up again. She placed a hand on Wednesday's cheek, the human pressing her face into the blue hand. Liara sucked on the pony end to start, before rubbing it over her own azure lips, finding them already pleasantly wet. It took a bit of force, not that Liara really minded, to slide the bulbed end inside her. The wide point stretched her entrance deliciously before it popped inside her, eliciting a moan. Not a second later and the transmitter plate had lined up with the partially-swollen ridge of her clit, and suddenly she felt the pleasurable feel of her palm as it held the base of her shaft. She looked down at Wednesday, who was giving Liara's candy-cane cock her unwavering attention.

Liara smirked and took up her position behind Wednesday, her placing her hands on Wednesday's still-tender cheeks. She rubbed the sore skin soothingly, to approving moans from the woman. Liara hissed with pleasure as she took her shaft in one hand, rubbing the thick head through the slick folds of Wednesday's pussy, lubricating the head with her lover's copious arousal. Once she felt it was ready, she lined up the head to her entrance and began to slowly push in. As the head began to sink into Wednesday, stretching the woman's lips, Liara restrengthened the meld, feeling the echo sensation at its peak as Wednesday's body finally accepted her, the tick head and shaft sinking halfway into the human, accompanied by another ecstatic scream.

Liara stopped there for a moment, revelling in the feel of Wednesday's tight warmth around her cock, and her mind joining with her lover's until it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. After what felt like hours but was probably only seconds, Liara pulled the shaft out a little before pressing it back in, sinking a little more of her shaft into the delightful pussy. The next few minutes followed the same pattern, Liara pulling out the shaft a little, before pushing a little more into her lover. Soon enough Liara felt her hips meeting Wednesday's as she buried her cock as deeply into Wednesday as she could.  
_Please, don't move Mistress_, Wednesday said mentally, and even here she sounded strained_. I need time to get used to this. You made it bigger tonight._  
_Not too big I hope?_ Liara asked, mildly concerned. She always cared about Wednesday's pleasure, and she loved dominating her lover, but she never wanted to actually cause her lover pain.  
_No, the size is fine, I just need time_, Wednesday replied. Liara waited a few minutes for Wednesday to give her some sign she was ready, rubbing soothing circles on her hips and ass.

_Please, be gentle Mistress,_ Wednesday eventually sent, throwing a pleading look over her shoulder at her lover.  
_As you wish_, Liara replied reassuringly. She pulled out the shaft, slowly and gently, until only half was left inside her lover, before pushing it back in with equal care. Wednesday moaned, and Liara moaned in sympathy, at the feeling of loss as she pulled out, and the incredible feeling of fullness as she was filled again. Wednesday's eyelids began to flutter as Liara set up a gentle rocking rhythm, the stretch and fullness of Liara's cock in her pussy setting her entire body on fire. The two of them settled into the rhythm, no desire to go faster as their minds entwined further, sharing deep feelings of love, trust, security and deep commitment.

_Please... faster_, Wednesday thought to her lover. Liara smiled as she acquiesced, increasing the speed and force of her thrusts, throwing her head back and groaning at the feeling of her cock pistoning into her lover. For her part, Wednesday's arms collapsed and she fell to her shoulders, a thin trickle of drool leaking from the side of her mouth as her body began to overload on pleasure.  
_So close... so close_, Wednesday thought, even her thoughts becoming ragged as she approached a massive orgasm.  
_Just a little longer my love_, Liara said back. In truth, Wednesday was pulling her along, and when she came, Liara would have no choice but to follow her with how deeply they were connected. She wanted it to be together with her lover, so she increased her pace until the only sounds in the room were the slapping of their thighs and the screams beginning to come from both of their mouths.

As Liara felt their shared pleasure approaching a precipice, she thrust in particularly hard and deep. The shaft pressed against Wednesday's front, scraping against her G-spot and sending her rocketing into her orgasm. She screamed louder than before into her gag as she came, which was the final trigger needed to send her over the edge herself. Liara threw her head back and screamed her own orgasm, a jet of cum blasting from the end of her cock and into Wednesday. As Wednesday felt the wetness flooding her insides, she screamed again, her orgasm extending as both of their hips spasmsed and jerked wildly as they came.

The two of them collapsed as their orgasm finally faded to aftershocks, falling to the side with the cock still connecting them. They giggled and panted as they cuddled, enjoying the mental and physical afterglow of their extertions. Liara reached up and undid the ribbon restraining Wednesday's hands, but let the human take out the gag in her mouth. She worked her jaw for a moment to work away the mild discomfort, before melting into her lover's embrace, turning her head back to give Liara a kiss.  
"Hmm, looks like Christmas came early this year," Wednesday quipped breathlessly. She circled her hips with a naughty grin, gasping a little as the cock went a little deeper inside her.  
"Hmm, I know what you mean," Liara said. Wednesday's eyes widened slightly as she saw the look on her lover's face and felt her hips thrust gently forward. "No reason it can't come twice though," Liara whispered teasingly into Wednesday's ear.  
"Oh Goddess," was all Wednesday replied, pushing her ass back into Liara's pelvis.

The two of them were about to continue when a different sound stopped them. It was quite obvious what the sound was, a female voice moaning in ecstasy. Two actually, coming from different directions.  
"You don't suppose that Sam and EDI forgot to soundproof the walls when they reinforced them, do you?" Liara asked, her cheeks purpling as the sound of a familiar British voice became louder and more distinct.  
"Oh Yes! Right there EDI! Your tongue is magic!" they heard Sam stifled scream.  
"Guess that answers that question," Wednesday answered, most thoughts of continuing gone now that they realised how thin the walls were. From the opposite wall to Sam being ravished by EDI came a soft, irregular thumping.  
"Yes, Yes, Yes! Please Ameila, right there, YES!" came Miranda's muffled shouts.  
"Well, should we join them my love?" Liara asked, thrusting her hips forward. Wednesday was very receptive to the idea until a loud roar shook the house, accompanied by an equally loud scream.

"FUCK YES GRUNT!" they all heard Jack scream as Grunt continued to bellow.  
"Would you two shut up!? I'm trying to get some sleep over here!" Wrex shouted in answer.  
"Well that certainly killed the mood," Wednesday muttered as the moans of pleasure from all three bedrooms came to an abrupt stop. Reaching a hand down, Wednesday eased the toy out of her pussy, enjoying the feel of Liara's cum inside her and leaking out. Liara took over and removed it entirely, setting it aside to deal with later.  
"Merry Christmas Wednesday," Liara said, planting a kiss on Wednesday's neck.  
"Merry Christmas Liara," she replied, wrapping the asari's hands around her and snuggling into her warm embrace.


	4. Dirty Dancing

**This story, once again, can be read standalone, but fits in to my story Prized Collection between Chapter 19 and 20.**

**This story contains sweet, sweet girl-asari sex, and may be unsuitable for some audiences. Though the fact that you're reading this story makes me wonder what you're doing here in the first place if you don't like that stuff.**

**Anyway, this story contains the following: Shepard dancing, Liara wearing the Shagomiser (the strapless ejaculating strapon made famous by Rae D. Magdon and named by me), Shepard wearing a butt plug in public places and culminating with the two of them adjourning to Liara's apartment for sweet, sweet lesbian sex. There will also be some anal right at the very end, which I'll leave a warning for before you reach it.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS, This hasn't seen a beta yet, so please forgive any errors until I have the time to correct them. **

* * *

The _Normandy-A_ had barely settled into the berth on Illium when Wednesday was barrelling out of the airlock. She left Garrus in charge of organising everything while she was ashore. She brushed past the concierge and straight into the nearby taxi-rank, plugging in the address for Liara's apartment into the autopilot. As she skycar lifted into the late afternoon light, she wondered what Liara had planned for the evening.

She practically raced out as she touched down, running until she was standing breathlessly outside Liara's apartment. She knocked on the door and there was barely a moment between the last knock and the door opening, revealing Liara wearing only a set of lacy black underwear. Wednesday's eyes widened involuntarily as her lust spiked, before her asari pulled her in by grabbing a fistful of her shirt and crashing their lips together.

After a generous make-out session, Liara finally ended the kiss. Wednesday opened her eyes and found that she had been pulled into the apartment and was almost sitting in the kitchen.  
"Well," Wednesday said dreamily.  
"I believe you need to make up for a cancelled date," Liara said seductively.  
"How can I make it up to you my love?"  
"I've laid out an outfit for you on my bed. You'll be wearing it when we go out for dinner, and after as well." Liara placed a final kiss on Liara's lips, before retreating to the bathroom to finish dressing.

Wednesday made her way upstairs to the bed to find the outfit that had been chosen by her lover. It was a black leather dress with a zipper down the front, cut short at the hem and the sleeve. The way the zipper was drawn low already told her that wearing a bra would be out of the question. Sitting on the bed next to the dress was something she instantly recognised, and her eyes widened as her lust spiked again. She felt the back of her neck tingle and she turned around to see Liara in her dress, looking at her with a predatory gleam in her eye. The dress was predominantly black, falling all the way to the floor with a slit almost up to her hip, with a white trim in the midsection highlighting the cut-outs on the side at seemed to accentuate her curves. Her makeup was subtle, just a hint of purple around the eyes and a purple lipstick bringing out her lips.

"No, you're not imagining it. You're going to be wearing it until I say you're allowed to take it out," Liara said calmly. Wednesday swallowed with only a hint of nervousness as she picked up the smooth object in her hands, knowing the two of them had never used something this big before. As she felt the smooth contours it suddenly felt larger, more real, knowing what Liara expected of her. She looked back up into Liara's eyes, only to find the asari had taken out a bottle of lube and was holding it out to her. Wednesday took it silently and held it and the other object in her hand.

"I'll let you use the bathroom to change. Don't take too long though, or I'll come in whether you're ready or not." Unspoken between them, communicated only in looks and body language, was the implicit feeling that the human didn't have to do this if she didn't want to. Wednesday just nodded and added the dress to the items she was already carrying. She closed the door to the bathroom and set everything on the vanity while she collected herself and tamped down on the warmth radiating from between her legs. She undressed quickly, before finally regarding the object Liara had given her seriously.

From the side it looked like a spade from a playing card, the widest point maybe four centimetres in diameter, made of a smooth synthetic material. It was almost uniformly black, the only marks blue spots dotted regularly around the surface. Wednesday knew a butt plug when she saw one though, and the fact that Liara planned on having her wear it out in public both made her apprehensive and horny at the same time. She placed the toy on the edge of the tub and took the lube in her hand, squeezing the bottle gently to apply the clear fluid to the tip of the toy. After liberally applying it to the toy, she squeezed a little more onto her finger. Standing and putting one foot on the tub next to the toy, she reached between her legs, hissing at the cool sensation of her lubed finger rubbing at her backdoor. She rubbed around the tight ring and even dipped the slippery digit in to the first knuckle to get some inside as well, before removing her hand and manoeuvring herself to hover over the toy.

She lowered herself until she felt the pointed tip pressing against her, hissing again at the cool feel of the material against her warm body. She lowered herself gingerly, using the weight of her body to assist as she slowly pressed the toy inside of her, moaning as her tight ass was stretched as the toy was buried further into her body. Eventually she came to the widest point of the toy, and she pressed down harder to try and push it inside her at last. After what felt like an eternity of resistance, she felt an incredible feeling of fullness as her body finally swallowed the toy in its entirety, the final length leading to the neck of the plug eagerly taken in by her body. She stayed still for a moment as she adjusted to the feeling of fullness between her legs, at the same time familiar and unfamiliar. Eventually she felt comfortable enough to stand, looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She placed a hand on her lower belly, mildly surprised that the toy wasn't showing considering how full she felt with the toy buried inside of her. She turned around to admire her shapely ass, noting with a smirk the hint of black between her cheeks where the toy was now lodged.

Her knees buckled and a moan tore from her throat as the plug began to vibrate and stimulate seemingly all the nerves in her nether region. She looked over to the door to see Liara standing there, a small black remote in her hand. The asari theatrically pressed a button and the vibrations ceased. There was a look that passed between them, almost too fast to catch, where the asari asked silently if Wednesday was alright and the human assured Liara that she was. Then the lustful expressions were back in place, and Wednesday stood shakily back on her feet.  
"I told you that I'd come in after you if you took too long," Liara said cheekily. "I'm sure you've already figured out that I'm not interested in you wearing a bra tonight. Please feel the same way about your panties. I want you to take away one overreaching fact from tonight Wednesday: your ass is mine."

With that Liara left the bathroom, gesturing with the remote to emphasise her point. Wednesday quickly pulled on the dress, pulling the bright zipper down until the bottom of the V reached her navel. She redid her plaits and applied some makeup she borrowed from Liara, forgoing the eyeshadow in favour of ruby-red lipstick. She turned around in the mirror, smirking at the fact that while the hem was about mid-thigh, she only needed to lean forward a little to reveal her lack of underwear beneath. She sauntered out of the bathroom to find Liara leaning on the kitchen bench, sipping a glass of water. Her eyes perked up as she noted movement, her purple-coloured lips curling into a lecherous grin as she looked at her date for the evening. The two of them met in the middle, kissing each other lightly to avoid smearing their lipstick too early, before Liara led them out into the night.

They had barely settled into the car when Wednesday felt the first of what she was sure to be many times Liara would randomly activate the vibrations of the plug she was wearing. Wednesday moaned and gripped Liara's arm as the toy worked on her nerves, before the sensations died as quickly as they started. Wednesday whimpered at the loss, before Liara chided her with a cluck of her tongue.  
"I told you Woe, your ass is mine tonight. Now, if you earn it, I'll let you enjoy it. Until then, it's all about my fun." Wednesday grumbled a bit but said nothing as Liara interlaced their fingers.

A few minutes later saw the two of them sitting down to a nice meal at an upscale restaurant. The two of them had gotten more than a few looks as they had entered. Since Illium was a largely asari world, it was rare to see aliens like Wednesday in places like this. Wednesday quickly scanned the room, noting that only a pair of turians and a single salarian broke up the crowd of blues, teals and purples of asari skin generously displayed. They sat down, Wednesday informing the waiter that eezo-laced food didn't bother her, since she was a natural biotic. The meal itself was delicious, but it was the random interruptions of Liara's remote that really spiced up the evening. Wednesday quickly learned that Liara seemed to especially enjoy it when she caught the human off-guard and she flinched and squeaked as the vibrations started, particularly when she was raising a fork to her lips. It went on until the main course, dessert and a bottle of wine had been consumed between them. Wednesday of course paid for it, since she was making up for it and all. Liara couldn't resist one last push of the button, hitting a slightly higher setting, as Wednesday interacted with the waitress who brought them the bill. Wednesday just looked at her with a glare as she handled the credit transaction. The waitress for her part winked at Liara, no doubt having seen similar displays during her tenure.

Once dinner had been dispensed with Liara took them down the street to a popular nightclub. The bouncer, a burly krogan whose body had been marked with fluorescent paints, gave them a scrutinising glance before admitting them. Wednesday squeaked in surprise as she thanked him, though his reaction was lost as a group of turian and human men tried to follow them. Wednesday just glared silently at her lover, whose only reaction was a knowing smirk, before they were enveloped by the sights and sounds of the club.

The decor was tasteful, much better than anything on Omega. The staff uniform was suitably revealing, consisting of what appeared to be a corset, G-string and leather thigh-boots in a bright orange, contrasting and accentuating the skin of the asari and human women wearing them. A turian in similar colour if not cut of dress stood behind the bar, doling out drinks with professional ease. The dance floor was loosely packed, not enough to need to squeeze, but enough to navigate around it to get anywhere fast. The music wasn't loud, but the beat almost felt organic and alive, coming up through the floor as much as through the air. Liara wasted no time in dragging Wednesday to the crowded floor, the lasers and strobe lights pulsing in time to the beat.

The asari quickly fell into the rhythm, her body flowing like water as she moved to the pulse of the music, eyes closed and a smile on her face. Wednesday immediately felt awkward. She could never figure out why she had always been so awkward dancing solo. She was a fantastic martial artist, a feat renowned for its grace, fluidity of movement and balance. She was also a champion ballroom dancer, a daughter of Gomez Addams could hardly be anything less. But get her to dance on her own and she suddenly had two left feet. Some of her previous squad mates who had been unfortunate enough to witness her lack of skills had called what she usually did, a mindless, time-signature-defying flailing of her arms and legs, the 'Shepard Shuffle'. After a few painful 'accidents' none of them ever brought it up again, but it still didn't change the fact that she couldn't dance alone.

In no time at all a space had formed around her, only Liara brave enough to be willingly associated with her. As the song wound down and Liara came back to reality, she took in the scene around her and then Wednesday's failed attempt at dancing. She inexpertly stifled a laugh, before dragging Wednesday off the floor as the next song began. She left her to get them drink while she snuck her way to the DJ booth and negotiated what the next song would be. She came back down to find Wednesday finishing off a shot, taking the full one next to the human's hand and downing it as well before blanching at the burning sensation.  
"What the hell was that?" she cried as it burned a path to her stomach.  
"Mint Schnapps with a hint of ryncol, just the thing to try and forget just how abysmal my dancing skills are," Wednesday replied  
"You only suck at dancing when you're alone Wednesday. Come dance with me," Liara said, pulling Wednesday's hand, the human reluctantly following to the floor.

"I don't know what you think this is going to achieve," Wednesday said despondently as she was pulled back through the dancing crowd to the centre. A few of the patrons who recognised her backed away discretely, leaving her and Liara to dance functionally together, but with none of the grace and style of their fellow dancers. As the song wound down the dancers came to a stop, wondering what mood the next piece would set. Wednesday braced herself for more of the synthetic beats that nightclubs were so fond of when she noticed Liara smirking at her.  
"What did you do?" Wednesday asked. She got her answer as the first dramatic violin chord sounded through the air. Reacting almost instinctively the human's hands sought out Liara's hand and hip, Liara placing her spare hand on Wednesday's shoulder.

Liara confidently lead the first few steps, but Wednesday hardly needed to be pushed into the tango. At the appropriate point, Liara twirled Wednesday out, the human gracefully twisting through the move before returning in a similar fashion, pressing her body closer to Liara's. The two stepped through more of the dance, Wednesday riding her leg up Liara's at an appropriate beat, the two of them leaning so that Wednesday was supported by Liara as their feet spread. The crowd parted a little for them, watching in fascination at this strange dance. The two of them smirked at the audience and began more complicated moves and footwork, as much to show-off as have fun. As they game closer to the end and the beat of the music became louder and faster, Liara twirled Wednesday out again, the human spinning towards the crowd and stopping expertly in front of another asari. Wednesday gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before she was pulled back into Liara's embrace, a burning passion in her eyes. They continued to dance until the music build up to the finale, with Wednesday raising her leg once more onto Liara's hip as the asari dipper her lover down, their faces almost touching.

The song ended with a dramatic crescendo, both Wednesday and Liara breathing hard as they maintained their last position, Wednesday lying almost horizontal, supported by Liara's hands and thigh. From their position, bodies pressed almost intimately together, it was impossible for Wednesday to miss the feeling of an incongruous bulge between Liara's legs. Her eyes flicked down and saw the familiar shape before they returned to Liara's eyes, unmistakable lust burning into her, igniting her own needs. Without a word the two of them stood up again, hands roaming and tongues wrestling in record time. When they finally broke the kiss the next song had already started, Liara's breath heavy and husky as she practically pulled Wednesday in her wake. However, instead of the exit Wednesday had thought they were headed towards, Liara turned in the direction of the bathrooms.

As soon as the door closed behind the pair, dulling the music from the club but not the pounding of their pulse, Liara had Wednesday against a wall, kissing her hungrily. Wednesday gave as good as she got, wrapping a leg around Liara's waist as she grabbed the asari's ass with one hand and squeezed the bulge with the other, each garnering moans from her lover. Liara broke the kiss and pushed Wednesday onto the bench where the sinks were set.  
"You know, I had planned on waiting until we got home to start this," Liara said, her voice an animalistic growl. "Looks like we're starting early." Wednesday jsut wrapped both of her legs instinctively around Liara at the asari's words, leaving her bare pussy open and inviting for her lover. At the first touch of blue fingers on her sensitive pussy, Wednesday leaned forward to whisper in Liara's ear.

"Aren't you worried about being caught?" Wednesday asked in a hushed voice, her arousal clearly heard.  
"Let them watch," Liara replied huskily. "Let them watch as I remind you that your ass is mine." With that her hand ignited in biotic flames, the electric touch setting Wednesday's nerves on fire in the most pleasurable way imaginable as Liara's fingers deftly manipulated her pussy. Wednesday moaned and gasped as Liara's fingers teased the outer lips apart, massaged at her rapidly-soaking entrance, rubbed gentle circles around her clit. They two of them took no notice of the parade of other patrons who came, and more often than not stayed to watch for a while, as the two of them continued.  
"Please," Wednesday pleaded, before Liara finally sank two of her fingers into the human's warm, wet pussy to a loud moan.

"So hot, so wet for me," Liara said in a sultry whisper. She pushed her fingers in deeper, curling them forward to rub against that spot inside Wednesday that drove her lover absolutely wild. Wednesday's only response was to moan louder and push her hips forward was much as she could, trying to take more of Liara's fingers inside her. Seeing Wednesday this arounsed only made Liara want to see her cum all over her hand. She rubbed her thumb over Wednesday's clit, the additional stimulation quickly bring Wednesday's pleasure to a peak. Liara counted barely a minute before Wednesday bit down on her exposed neck in an attempt to muffle the sound of her scream as her first orgasm hit. Liara just smiled and kept her fingers moving as Wednesday's inner muscles clamped down on her, a burst of wetness accompanying her climax.

Wednesday eventually came down from her high, but Liara wasn't done with her lover yet. Gently removing her hand from Wednesday's dripping pussy, she used her free hand to move aside her dress, revealing to Wednesday the Shagomizer Liara had been wearing all night. Her eyes widened and returned to Liara's, who merely smirked. Wednesday's eye returned involuntarily to see Liara rubbing the remnants of her release on the lifelike cock, before touching it to her pussy. Liara rubbed the purple toy against Wednesday's pussy, her own arousal spiking as Wednesday moaned at the contact, before finally lining it up with Wednesday's wet centre. It took only a single thrust to bury it inside her lover, Wednesday's hips scooting forward and legs pulling Liara in to try and take as much of the shaft as possible. Liara groaned in sympathy with her lover as the transmitter plate ensured she felt every facet of being inside Wednesday. Wednesday felt an incredible, and most definitely pleasurable, sense of fullness as she felt the cock pressing against the toy buried in her rear. Liara let her lover adjust for a moment before she began to set a fast, hard rhythm.

The two of them fucked with abandon, their perception of the world reducing until it was only the two of them, existing in the moment as they drove each other inexorably to another climax. They didn't care that their audience was steadily building, mostly asari but a good mix of other females as well. As their shared orgasm approached, they abandoned all pretense of being quiet, louding moaning and screaming their pleasure, the hold on their biotics loosened by their distraction, encasing them in a purple corona. Wednesday came first, her pussy clenching powerfully around Liara's cock as she screamed out her lover's name. Hearing her name was the last thing that Liara needed to cum herself, warm jets of fluid blasting out from the end of her cock, extending Wednesday's orgasm as she felt Liara release inside her.

Byt the time they both cooled down, Liara pulled out of Wednesdays pussy slowly, smirking at the way the human's pussy seemed reluctant to let her cock out.  
"Now now, they'll be more of that later," Liara said, readjusting her dress once her cock was free from the confines of Wednesday's pussy. The sight of the glistening lips, the base of the anal toy and the little trickle of white cum leaking out of Wednesday's pussy pushes on Liara's limits, but she eventually helps her lover to stand and straighten her dress. When she finally turns around she sees the large audience the two of them have attracted, spilling out into the club itself through the open door. There is silence for a moment, before loud applause and raunchy suggestions fly at the two of them. Liara and Wednesday just smile, before deciding that they were ready to take this party to a more private location.

The trip back to Liara's apartment was spent with Wednesday's head in Liara's lap, greedily licking and sucking the taste of their combined orgasm from Liara's cock, moaning as she shifted around the vibrating butt plug. Wednesday was almost sad when the skycar touched down before she could suck out more of Liara's delicious cum, but the look Liara gave her set her carnal compass due horny. The two of them made their way somehow back to Liara's apartment without having sex on every possible surface between the roof and the door, but only through sheer force of will. As soon as the door closed and locked behind them, Liara pounced.

Each of her blue hands grasped Wednesday's leather-clad shoulders before her biotics activated, assisting as she tore the dress off her lover to leave her standing there, naked and aroused. Liara followed suit quickly, One hand going to her own shoulder and tearing the dress off, leaving her with only the purple cock jutting out between her legs. Thus undressed, Liara practically tackled Wednesday into one of the soft, comfortable couches that lined the edge of the apartment given over to the panoramic window. The two of them wrestled passionately, tongues entwined, hands roaming over naked skin, leg sliding over bare leg. After a pleasant tumble, Liara sat up, pulling Wednesday with her, both gasping heavily. Liara pushed the kneeling Wednesday into the window, the human's breasts flattening against the cool glass, causing her to hiss until the discomfort passed. Which it did rather quickly once Liara began running her hand over Wednesday's wet pussy.

"Goddess, please Mistress, fill me!" Wednesday panted.  
"Does it turn you on, my love, knowing that I'm about to fuck you like this?" Liara said. "Knowing that anyone could look down and see me taking you like this, showing that you belong to me?" She continued to tease Wednesday, rubbing her knuckled along slick, sensitive skin, sometimes, pressing on the butt plug that was prominently displayed in this position. Each little movement only served to make Wednesday hotter, more eager to take her lover's cock again.  
"Please Mistress, I need you," Wednesday pleaded.  
"Very well then," Liara said, repositioning so she was standing behind her lover. One hand held Wednesday's hip as the other lined up her cock with Wednesday's soaking pussy.

"Yes," Wednesday moaned as Liara slowly pushed the thick head into her, the other hand holding on to her shoulder and pressing her ever so slightly into the glass as she shuffled her feet forward and let Wednesday's body adjust to the full sensation as she was stretched by the cock and the anal toy. Liara went into steadily until the entirely length was buried in Wednesday's pussy, the cock twitching as she envisioned what was about to happen. Wednesday squealed with each twitch, before Liara began to pull out. Wednesday groaned in pleasure as the cock pulled both around the bulge of the toy and against her sensitive G-spot. Liara stopped about halfway and then pushed her hips forward again, filling her lover and making her grunt as she bottomed out, pressing her against the window.

She kept it slow for a while until she was confident that Wednesday could take it without pain, before she began increasing the pace and force of her thrusts. Wednesday moaned and squealed as the cock hit her G-Spot with every inward thrust and pulled pleasantly against the bulge of the plug in her ass, making the cock feel larger than usual. Liara groaned as well, especially when she turned on the vibrations again, feeling them all along the length of her cock, her eyes crossing for a moment as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She never stopped her thrusting though, and soon the both of them were screaming out their pleasure.

Liara reached out with her mind as she grabbed Wednesday's plaits, pulling her lover's head back as she felt the familiar presence of Wednesday's consciousness. As the meld deepened Liara felt the echoes of what her lover was feeling as she continued to pound into her, the incredible fullness, the constant stimulation of her G-spot and the unusual but extremely pleasurable addition of the anal vibrations.  
_Goddess Mistress, I'm going to cum, please, can I cum?_ Wednesday sent through the meld, since her vocal chords were preoccupied with her screaming as she tried to hold back her orgasm.  
_Cum my love, cum for me as I cum inside you_, Liara replied, her own orgasm hastened by her connection to Wednesday.

As had happened the first time, Wednesday was the first to hit her orgasm. Her scream moved beyond sound and began silent with the strain as her entire body tensed, her inner walls clamping down like a vice on Liara's cock that hadn't stopped for a moment. Each time the head of her cock crashed into Wednesday's G-spot, it just kept the orgasm flowing. When Liara grunted and her hips jerked irregularly, Wednesday's body anticipated it, and triggering a secondary orgasm as she felt her lover release inside of her, her inner muscles fluttering each time Liara's cock jerked inside her. The pattern continued for a while, each of them extending the other's orgasm until they both collapsed in a warm, sweaty tangle on the couches. The meld reduced to the point where they could share a connection, thoughts and emotions, but none of the physical sensations, as they came down from their shared climax.

* * *

**Yarr Cap'n, there be Anal Sex ahead**

* * *

It was during this post-coital glow that an errant fantasy sped across their connection, causing Wednesday to sit up and look curiously at Liara.  
"What was that?" she asked in a breathy whisper, her voice a little raw from all her screaming. Liara held eye contact, even though her cheeks purpled in a blush. She hadn't meant for Wednesday to see that, considering it was a sexual topic neither of them had brought up before.  
"It was just a little fantasy," the asari replied softly. "We don't have to do that, it was just something that I thought of after taking you like that."  
"It doesn't just have to be a fantasy Liara," Wednesday replied softly, kissing her lover's cheek. Liara looked away for a moment, then back at Wednesday, the fires of lust and passion back in her eyes.  
"Would you like to try then?" she asked, only a hint of timidity in her voice. She was used to being in charge in just about all sexual matters of their relationship, but that didn't mean she didn't take Wednesday's wants into account. Wednesday's eyes rolled back a little as she pulled up the image that Liara had inadvertently sent through her mind, and she found herself very willing to try it.  
"Most definitely," Wednesday replied with a kiss.

The human got off the couch and sauntered over to the kitchen, cum leaking out of her pussy with each step until she reached the central stone island. Straddling the high stool with her ass facing Liara, she leant over until her chest was pressed against the cool stone, giving Liara the perfect view of her exposed pussy and ass as she threw a sultry look over her shoulder.  
"It was something like this, I believe," she said cheekily, throwing a wink as well. Liara licked her lips and wasted no time as she went to retrieve the lube from the bathroom. She returned to see Wednesday playing with her clit, her eyes never leaving the asari's as she masturbated. Liara stepped up behind Wednesday and set the lube on another stool. Blue fingers gripped the slippery base of the anal toy before gently pulling, eyes wide with fascination as she watched Wednesday stretch around the toy as she pulled. Her eyes rolled back as she imagined what she would be feeling shortly as she replaced this toy with her cock.

Wednesday whimpered and moaned as the toy quickly reached the widest point before Liara cleanly pulled it out, the pink muscles closing around the tip as it left her body. Liara set it aside for now and grabbed the lube again, before she was transfixed for a moment as she looked down. The sight of Wednesday's fingers circling her clit, her white cum leaking from her pussy and the sight of the virgin ass Wednesday was about to give her was too much to take. Liara sank to her knees behind Wednesday and licked her lips, before diving into Wednesday's wet pussy. The human's fingers quickly retreated as Liara's tongue alternated between taking over the task Wednesday's fingers had been performing on her clit and pressing deep into her pussy, eagerly lapping up the mingled taste of her own cum mixed with Wednesday's. Once she was satisfied that she had sucked out all her cum, she moved her tongue a little higher, teasing at the tight ring of muscle. The flavour of the lube was strong, and not entirely pleasant, but it was more than made up for by the feel of the warm, soft skin covering the tight, quivering muscles and the way that Wednesday's hips jerked and she squeaked when she did it.

Liara only spared a few licks before she stood up again, lube in hand and quickly applied both to her cock and Wednesday's backdoor. She put the lube down and lined up, gently pressing the thick head to Wednesday's ass.  
"Are you sure Wednesday?" Liara asked, breaking her dominant character for a moment.  
"I'm sure Liara. You'd never hurt me, and I want you to have this." Liara choked up a little at the heartfelt admission that Wednesday wanted her to take this particular virginity, before pressing more insistently at Wednesday's ass. She watched with a similar fascination to pulling out the plug as the head of her cock began to push past Wednesday's resistance. As the thick head came to the widest point Wednesday moaned and Liara felt Wednesday's fingers on her clit, before the resistance finally collapsed and Liara's shaft sank into Wednesday's tight ass.

"Ahhh!" Wednesday squealed at the unexpected fullness. "Blasto!" she panted, the safe word they had agreed to long ago. Liara immediately stopped and began to pull out, before Wednesday gripped her hand. "Don't pull out, just stop," Wednesday gasped. "That thing's a lot bigger that the other toy. Just, give me a minute." Wednesday took deep breaths as she waited for her body to accommodate the large cock inside her, feeling full but not unpleasant after the initial warm-up with the vibrating plug. The position also meant that the cock was pressing faintly against the inner walls of her pussy, making it easier to accept the cock in her virgin ass. Liara waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on Wednesday's lower back and gluts. She knew that Wednesday was ready to continue when the human wiggled her hips back against her, taking in more of the shaft. Liara slowly pressed in, giving Wednesday a little more with each slow, deliberate thrust before pulling out half as much as she had pushed in. It took a long, pleasant while before her hips pressed into Wednesday's, her cock buried fully in Wednesday's blissfully tight ass.

"Oh Goddess, that feels incredible," Wednesday moaned. Liara rubbed Wednesday's body soothingly, before beginning to reverse her thrusting pattern. This time she pulled out a little further with each stroke before filling her lover to the brim as she pushed forward, continuing through the sounds of Wednesday's consistent moans until the thick head of her cock was threatening to pop out each time she pulled away from her lover's hips. Liara grunted with each small movement, savouring the gift Wednesday was giving her.

It was different to the feel of Wednesday's pussy, not better or worse just different. Instead of a consistent tightness along the length of the shaft, there was a distinct tightness around the anus then less as she delved deeper into Wednesday's hidden treasure. Now that her lover was accustomed to the feel of her cock shafting into her, Liara began to slightly increase the pace. She reached out for the lube and poured some more on her cock as she pistoned in and out of the incredibly tight confines of Wednesday's ass, feeling that Wednesday would appreciate the gesture as she adjusted her feet to begin really screwing Wednesday. As she began to pump her hips faster Liara reached out to reconnect the meld with her lover, wanting to make sure she didn't hurt her inadvertently.

While Liara had plenty of experience joining with Wednesday's mind, she wasn't ready for the sheer amount of lust emanating from Wednesday's psyche. Liara quickly adapted after the initial shock, and worked out what had gotten Wednesday so worked up. It wasn't the act itself, though it was certainly pleasant as Liara could feel. It was more the feeling behind it, the feeling of Wednesday giving herself completely to Liara, the love and trust that surrender entailed exponentially increasing the human's arousal, Liara could even feel that Wednesday was approaching orgasm. Liara thought she could get addicted to the feelings washing over her from Wednesday, and she knew there was only one thing she could do to make this better for the both of them. She leaned forward as she fucked Wednesday's ass until her mouth was in perfect range to nibble on the human's ear.

"I told you your ass was mine," Liara whispered harshly, before biting gently on the sensitive lobe. Though Wednesday had been a few minutes away from orgasm, Liara's words made her cum on the spot. All her muscles tightened, particularly her anus around Liara's cock. Liara's eyes crossed at the incredible squeezing sensation before she tumbled into her own orgasm, shooting her cum deep inside Wednesday. They both stiffen as their orgasm takes them until all that remain are the aftershocks. Liara collapsed on top of Wednesday as her muscles relaxed, the human smiling at the feel of her asari's breasts pressed against her back as they both took deep breaths to recover, the meld fading as they just lay there breathing.

"Wow," Wednesday managed after a few minutes of desperate panting. Liara placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before taking her sticky body off Wednesday's. She slowly pulled her hips back, trying not to cause Wednesday any discomfort as she removed her cock from the human's ass. As in the club, Wednesday's body seemed reluctant to give it up, the human whimpering slightly as her ass was stretched one last time before the cock popped out of her. Liara caught a fleeting glimpse of her cum pooled inside Wednesday's gaping ass before the muscles closed, leaving her panting on the stool. Liara kissed Wednesday's back and took the toys to the bathroom to clean. Once they were done she returned to see Wednesday hadn't bothered to move, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Liara picked up the woman with the aid of her biotics, carrying the human bridal-style up the stairs to the bed, before laying them both on the mattress.

"I love you Wednesday, thank you for giving me this tonight," Liara said as she tucked herself in behind Wednesday. Wednesday wiggled her ass into Liara's hips with a giggle.  
"I love you too Liara," she replied sleepily. Liara hit the button to turn off the lights as the two of them drifted off into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
